Vidas Paralelas
by Nevalainen
Summary: Son socios y son mejores amigos, confian en el otro con su vida pero a pesar de todo siguen teniendo vidas en las que el otro no esta incluido ¿podra eso algun día cambiar?
1. Chapter 1

Vidas Paralelas

Seeley Booth había encontrado la armonía perfecta en su vida: tenia un trabajo estable, un hijo tremendamente inteligente y saludable, dinero en el banco, una hermosa novia y una impecablemente sólida sociedad.

Sin duda alguna, no podía pedir mas para su vida, tal vez un poco mas de tiempo con su hijo que ahora pasaba todas sus tardes con el grupo de ciencia divertida que Max dirigía en el Jeffersonia. Aunque si pensaba bien las cosas, él se veía tan afectado como Rebeca ante este hecho y algunas veces, cuando él tenia que irse por algún caso fuera de la ciudad y tenia a Parker, podía gozar con el conocimiento de que su hijo no volvía a la casa de su madre sino que se quedaba con su querida socia y su padre.

Él sabía muy bien que Huesos nunca se hubiese ofrecido para cuidar a su hijo mientras estaba de viaje si no fuera porque su padre le argumentaba la dificultad que tenia Rebeca en llevar a Parker al instituto y volver a recojerlo.

Rebeca, aunque estaba feliz de poder observar a su hijo en actividades más intelectuales, tenia dificultades en dejar a Parker por la distancia a la que se encontraba su casa pero una vez que Max, Parker y él mismo, hubiesen ocupado su poder persuasivo en Rebeca y Huesos. Las dos mujeres no habían tenido oportunidad mas que unirse y buscar la solución mas rápida para hacerlos felices.

Él era muy conciente de que su compañera, cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, casi lo había matado y amenazado con no volver a hacerle un favor pero una vez que ella y su ex comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntas no tardaron mucho en entablar una amistad.

Ángela claro, era el motor primario en cuanto a unir a las dos mujeres extraoficialmente y aunque el mismo se sentía merecedor de algo de crédito: el poder ver a su hijo experimentando con Max y Hodgins cuando terminaba su jornada de trabajo era sin duda algo por lo que mataría.

Muchas de las noches que Rebeca tenia con Parker, él y Huesos se quedaban rellenando sus informes en la oficina de la antropologa y Parker pasaba por el lugar para despedirse e irse con su madre o se instalaba en la computadora de Huesos a jugar en Internet cuando era su semana con él.

El poder ver, diariamente a su hijo, aunque fuese de la distancia, le ayudaba en su buen humor y aunque algunas noches el equipo completo estaba frustrado, se daban una pausa en la que él miraba a Max explicarle diversas cosas a su hijo mientras Huesos reía con las bromas de Cam, Ángela y Rebeca.

El arreglo, era sin duda alguna una de las mayores razones por las que él no se sentía culpable al pasar tanto tiempo con su novia y es que si lo admitía abiertamente, cada vez que no tenia un caso y los informes estaban listos. Él se encontraba ya con el teléfono afuera, llamándola.

Se había reencontrado con Samantha Gregory en uno de sus casos y, aunque ella fue llamada como testigo, ambos no tardaron mucho tiempo en intercambiar teléfonos y citarse para una cena cuando el caso estuvo cerrado.

Los recuerdos de juventud revivieron rápidamente y en menos de dos semanas habían vuelto a reconectar una profunda amistad. Huesos desde el principio lo había molestado y aunque él había intentado mantener a las dos mujeres lejos, al haber participado en el caso, su compañera no tardo en reconocer a la abogada como una de sus conquistas sexuales de su juventud.

Así, a su sorpresa, su mejor amiga comenzó a buscar excusas para darle tiempo a solas cada vez que la abogada lo llamaba y Samantha, cuando ya llevaban prácticamente tres semanas saliendo a recordar viejos tiempos, se atrevió a preguntarle si él tenia algo con Temperance.

Apenas contesto la pregunta con su cotidiano "somos compañeros" su antigua novia ya lo estaba besando y con una maniobra digna de película, dirigió su SUV hasta su departamento para revivir más profundamente sus recuerdos.

Las hormonas, como le había explicado Huesos al otro día, eran sin duda alguna la principal razón por la que él se había acostado con su ex, pero después de escuchar uno que otro consejo y derretido la culpa lejos le fue fácil iniciar una relación con Sam.

Ahora estaban a punto de cumplir un año juntos y aunque tenían sus peleas, no eran siquiera la mitad de potentes de lo que eran sus cotidianas conversaciones con Huesos por lo que la relación se salvaba de una ruptura por su capacidad aprendida de separar sus emociones.

Aunque Samantha tenia comunicación con Huesos, el que ella estuviera relacionada con su ex siempre genero celos y dudas en su novia lo que casi siempre terminaba el su llanto y prontamente sus disculpas.

Samantha era una mujer fuerte pero demasiado emocional y no dudaba nunca en ocupar su lindo rostro manchado en lagrimas para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Ello le había valido dos peleas fuertes con su compañera: una de ellas cuando, uno de sus rotativos novios la había asaltado en casa y él tuvo que ir a buscarla al Hospital para después prácticamente volar a su departamento al recibir una llamada llorosa de su novia. Por suerte, Huesos habia salido apenas con un moreton en su brazo por el agarre del tipo y cuando él intento volverse para ser su sombra, esta prácticamente le hecho de la casa, pidiendo que no se metiese en sus asuntos y volviese con su novia y como castigo por su falta, tuvo que estar fuera de su puerta suplicando su perdon por mas de dos horas.

La otra, era la que mas duro los había golpeado: la familia que le habían encontrado a Andy, había muerto por culpa de un conductor borracho y el bebe, aunque tenia una que otra lesión, salio milagrosamente vivo.

Como era de esperarse, su compañera acudió apenas recibió la noticia y él, al estar fuera de la ciudad encubierto, solo se entero de que el bebe había vuelto al departamento de Huesos cuando llego de vuelta y solo porque su hijo no aguanto en contarle la noticia en el aeropuerto cuando Max y él lo fueron a buscar.

Solo con verla a la cara supo que el peaje de cuidar a dos niños y trabajar no le había hecho nada bien. Sumado a eso todo el vaivén de emociones que tuvo que pasar para tener la custodia temporal del pequeño mientras preparaba el funeral de sus padres.

Con todo, el no había tardado mas de un minuto para conversarlo con su novia y decidir que Huesos definitivamente no podría cuidar del pequeño sola, él no le dijo a su compañera que estaba buscando familia para el bebe pero cuando llego a su puerta con los papeles de adopción había comenzado el pandemonion.

Como Huesos no llenó los papeles de la adopción permanente sino solo como tutora provisional no tuvo poder con que negar la adopción del pequeño y aunque él le aseguro que la familia era completamente respetable y que ya la había interrogado y buscado sus antecedentes. Su compañera le quito el honor de verle siquiera la sombra y en el instituto hasta su hijo dejo de dirigirle la palabra.

Dos semanas estuvo intentando hacer las pases con Huesos y el equipo, explicando su posición en todo el ajetreo y teniendo que aceptar salir con sus estudiantes de postgrado al terreno al no ver a su compañera. Hasta que un día esta, por iniciativa propia, apareció en su puerta cuando él estaba celebrando con Samantha sus ya 7 meses. Cuando salio del asombro inicial le volvio a pedir disculpas por su actitud y ella la acepto, junto con sus ya veinte mil disculpas pasadas y le extendió el gran montón de papeles que estaba cargando para que firmara en ese instante.

Cuando él le pregunto la urgencia, ella le dijo con su mas radiante sonrisa que eran las formas para volver al campo así como los informes de sus estudiantes para que fuesen validos en su practica y él no había tardado mas de tres tiempos en firmar la cantidad de papeles sin siquiera dignarse a leerlos.

Cullen, cuando Huesos había dejado de trabajar, también le había hecho firmar por la responsabilidad de sus estudiantes y el poder quitarse el peso de encima era el mejor regalo que le hubiese dado su socia además de su perdón.

Después del incidente nunca más habían tocado el tema pero se encontró con la sorpresa de escuchar de Ángela y su hijo que su compañera pasaba sus fin de semanas en diversos lugares con Andy.

Él nunca se había imaginado que su compañera le pediría a la familia adoptiva tiempo con el niño pero al mismo tiempo sabia que los lazos que el pequeño y la antropóloga eran difíciles de romper. Cuando vio primeramente el rostro de la mujer recibiendo de Huesos al pequeño, algo se había roto y aunque el deseo de ella por tener un hijo era grande, había llorado al ver la separación que ella causaba, hasta le había preguntado a Huesos si es que verdaderamente no quería quedarse con el niño y solo cuando esta le dio su acostumbrada charla de no paternidad acepto firmar los papeles.

Desde ese minuto él se había sentido culpable y para remediar su error, no intento siquiera indagar el tipo de juegos o salidas que la antropóloga tenia con el bebe y ella, como era de esperarse, nunca toco el tema con él amenos que Parker le pidiese mostrarle alguna foto del niño o lo llevara con ella en sus paseos.

Rebeca, también parecía disfrutar enormemente con el tiempo libre que la antropóloga le otorgaba al quedarse con su niño y ella y Drew comenzaron a salir mucho más a fiestas.

El dejar a su hijo con Huesos, también era su forma de disculparse y cuando le había preguntado a Rebeca del porque, se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella también había estado de parte con encontrarle una nueva familia al pequeño al ver a la antropóloga tan cansada y gastada.

La paradoja, aunque estaba constantemente presente en su cabeza, fue fácilmente olvidada cuando su novia pensó quedar embrazada. De ahí, después de un millón de pruebas y una visita al doctor ambos comenzaron a preocuparse mas por su control de natalidad y él se había visto envuelto en enorme lio al explicarle a su hijo como nacían los bebes.

Cuando todo volvió a su cause, los asesinatos, viajes, cenas románticas, visitas al ZOO y películas infantiles hizo volar el tiempo y antes de que el pudiese darse cuenta se encontró celebrando en uno de los restaurantes más caros y lujosos del país sus dos años de noviazgo: todo cortesía de Huesos.

La velada había sido más de lo que podía esperar y aunque sus planes con Samantha no parecían ir lejos, disfrutaba de su compañía y el llegar a su casa para dormir con ella entre sus brazos.

Hablando con Caroline, logro crearle a su novia un puesto estable bajo el cargo de la imponente fiscal, lo que su novia le agradeció mucho mas de lo que posiblemente recibiría si le hubiese dado un collar de diamantes.

Por suerte su hijo pasaba el fin de semana en el departamento de Huesos ya que Rebeca también había aprovechado para salir con Drew a una exposición en Los Ángeles lo que le daba la noche libre para poder disfrutar de su novia sin resentimiento.

Definitivamente: más de lo que en su vida hubiese podido pedir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dos: aclarando ciertas cosas.**

Booth entro en el ascensor del nuevo departamento de su compañera antes de que se cerraran las puertas y, sonriéndole a la señora que estaba a su lado, presiono el botón de su piso.

Samantha se tuvo que ir temprano esa mañana de domingo a Los Ángeles por un caso que Caroline obtuvo lo que le dio el tiempo libre para pasar con su hijo. La ultima vez que había estado a solas con su pequeño había sido la semana pasada y aunque, lo veía todas las noches y el pequeño parecía emocionado en ayudar a Huesos con ordenar su nuevo hogar pasando el fin de semana completo con ella, él quería aprovechar la ausencia de su novia para poder tener un tiempo con Parker a solas.

Booth, aunque había ofrecido su ayuda cuando supo que su compañera estaba cambiándose a un departamento mas amplio, se encontró imposibilitado en prestar sus servicios al obtener un pequeño encargo por parte de Cullen y cuando había vuelto para su aniversario, su compañera ya se las había arreglado para mover todo su inmobiliario hacia su nuevo hogar.

Ángela había pasado casi un mes convenciendo a la antropóloga para que se cambiara y aunque él desconocía las razones, encontró divertido cuando su compañera comenzó a buscar casa nueva más cerca del instituto: hasta la había bromeado con que debía pedirle al director del instituto un permiso de ampliación a su oficina para que pudiese mudarse en ella y evitar problemas de traslado lo que claramente le gano uno de sus famosos ganchos en el hombro.

La artista, al ser fiera tendiente en querer unirlo románticamente hacia Huesos, no gozaba al saber que tenia novia pero al parecer, su compañera se las arreglo para parar los intentos de esta en destruir su relación y aunque el reparto lo mantenía curioso, se limito a disfrutar el no tener que cuidarse la espalda ante la autonombrada cupido.

Su mismo hijo, al pasar tanto tiempo en el laboratorio, en mas de alguna ocasión, había participado pero Huesos siempre parecía estar un paso adelante del par y los controlaba. Claro que eso no significo que él no comenzara a pasar menos tiempo en el laboratorio solo para no causar sospechas ni peleas por celos con su novia.

Samantha desde el principio vigilaba su conducta hacia su compañera y él aunque se sintió levemente hastiado en el principio se recordó que debía: por respeto a su compañera. Olvidarse de los sentimientos platónicos que abarcaba con ella y dedicarse al cien por ciento a su relación con Samantha. Claro que el sexo y seducciones por parte de la abogada ayudaban mucho a distraer a su mente y en el plazo de medio año se vio casi hipnotizado con su belleza, comenzando un lento pero seguro proceso de olvidar los miles sueños no profesionales que tenia con su compañera.

Cuando el ascensor llego a su piso se sintió nervioso al darse cuenta que esta seria como la tercera sino es que cuarta vez que lograría ver a su compañera sin planes de trabajo o para pedirle ayuda en el planeamiento de alguna de sus aniversarios.

La antropóloga, aunque era un asco en relaciones románticas contaba con una editora y mejor amiga lo suficientemente románticas como para saber ocupar los miles de contactos que su fama le habían otorgado y él se había visto casi forzado en pedirle ayuda para obtener reservas o entradas a eventos que ni en un millón de años hubiese logrado entrar si no fuera por ella.

No es que al principio no hubiese dudado en cuanto a pedirle ayuda, sobre todo porque la tensión entre ellos estaba todavía presente pero, como siempre ocurría, su socia le sorprendió al transformarse en su salvación al ser ella quien le recordaba o planeaba sus citas siempre que él olvidaba las fechas o estaba demasiado centrado en el trabajo.

Su corazón dolió al recordar como hace mas o menos un año, después de haber hecho las pases de su gran pelea, ella le confeso no poder pasar mucho tiempo enojada con él por la naturaleza de sus sentimientos pero justo cuando creyó que esta iba a declararse y su vida se iba a ver envuelta en el caos y desorden la escucho decir "tu me conoces mejor que nadie: no debería sorprenderte que te amara después de lo buen hermano que has sido conmigo, sobre todo cuando no tenemos lazos consanguíneos"

Todavía no podía tragarse la decepción de tal declaración pero su conciencia como siempre le recordó a su novia y la conversación fue olvidada o mejor dicho omitida ya que de ahí, nunca mas volvieron a tocar el tema y ambos… pues se mantuvieron como socios y mejores amigos, claro que sin la tensión sexual que antes tanto los caracterizaba.

Sweets en mas de alguna ocasión demostró su preocupación al no verlos pelear tanto o les puntualizo todas las cosas que habían dejado de hacer juntos pero ellos siempre se mantuvieron profesionales y aunque anhelaban los viejos tiempos y las chispas que saltaban entre ellos en sus peleas, el nuevo equilibrio que habían compuesto después de la segunda desgracia de Andy era demasiado frágil como para atreverse siquiera a romperlo.

¿Booth?... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esta bien Samantha?- le pregunto cuando abrió la puerta y él quedo momentáneamente paralizado al ver a su compañera vestida con una sudadera blanca, un pantalón de yoga negro gastados y su pelo hecho un caos en un moño alto que dejaba algunos mechones rebeldes enmarcar su rostro pintado con diversos colores que él estaba seguro eran producto de las temperas de su hijo.

Am… bueno, Samy tuvo que irse a LA por trabajo y… pensé en venir a ayudarte con las cosas y pasar un rato con Parker- dijo, extrañándose al ofrecer ayuda que ni siquiera había pensado en dar cuando abandono su casa esa mañana.

Oh… wow…. Esto si no me lo esperaba- la sorpresa de verlo era completamente visible y él casi cerró los ojos en dolor al ver que prácticamente había soltado a una parte fundamental de su familia nada más por seguir una falda.- pasa… los chicos están al fondo

Haciéndose a un lado, Temperance dejo que su compañero entrase en la sala donde más de una docena de cajas estaban puestas en el suelo pero aun con la cantidad de artículos, el caminar no era problema y la sala mostraba ser claramente espaciosa.

La puerta principal daba a un pasillo de no más de un metro de largo por metro y medio de ancho antes de convertirse en una gran sala que daba hacia un amplio balcón.

Booth dejo la chaqueta colgada dentro del armario escondido que había al lado de la puerta y le permitió a su compañera guiarlo dentro del mar de cajas mientras reconocía las pocas cosas que la antropóloga había logrado organizar en los estantes.

Vaya… veo que no escatimaste en gastos esta vez Huesos- le dijo después de haber apreciando cada detalle dentro del nuevo departamento. La murallas que antes habían conformado el pasillo de entrada se dirigían en un ángulo recto hacia los lados: la de la izquierda continuaba hasta unos tres metros antes de volver a quebrarse en "L", creando un pequeño rincón y dardo paso a la cocina. Desde su punto, la cocina tenia dos accesos, teniendo en el medio una pequeña muralla en donde Temperance había aprovechado el espacio y puesto uno de sus libreros y entre el espacio del librero y la segunda entrada a la cocina, nuevamente había un rincón antes de pasar al balcón por medio de unos grandes ventanales.

La muralla a su derecha daba a un pasillo con las mismas dimensiones que el de la entrada que desaparecía a cinco o seis y de donde no se observaba puerta alguna aunque se veía un claro indicio de continuación hacia el frente.

Intrigado, le dirigió una mirada a su compañera que antes había ido a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y cuando esta asintió con una sonrisa camino hacia el pasillo. Donde este terminaba, comenzaba otro que nuevamente terminaba en un balcón mucho más pequeño que el primero. Los pasillos por suerte no eran angostos y deberían permitir el libre tráfico de dos personas sin inconveniente.

El dueño del edificio me dejo remodelar todo- le escucho explicar cuando él noto que las puertas estaban deliberadamente puestas fuera de la vista de quien ingresase al departamento y él asintió en silencio al notar la precaución extra que ella había tomado como seguridad. La primera puerta a su derecha era una pieza que él intuyo seria para Huésped y a continuación estaba un amplio baño que tenia un único acceso desde el pasillo

La bulla desde la derecha desde el inicio de su excursión le advirtió que ahí era en donde su hijo estaba pero aun y así siguió su camino hasta la ultima habitación a mano izquierda dando con la oficina de su compañera.

Tu pieza debe ser muy oscura- comento al darse cuenta que, por simple deductiva, la primera pieza a la izquierda debía ser la suya ya que la música infantil venia desde la pieza que estaba en frente de su oficina.

Bien, lo era al principio, pero Ángela converso con el dueño del departamento y derrumbamos la muralla, así los chicos tienen su privacidad pero aun puedo vigilarlos sin tener que dejar mi habitación- le explico y aunque él quedo realmente confundido con su explicación, abrió la puerta en donde supuestamente estaba su hijo, quedando momentáneamente sin habla.

Wow!- fue su única expresión al maravillarse con el hermoso mural que seguramente Ángela fabrico dentro de la habitación. Las ventanas aunque comenzaban a un metro del suelo (seguramente como prevención de accidentes) y abarcaban toda la parte superior de esa muralla, dándole una apreciación mejor de que los supuestos dos balcones estaban comunicados y eran un gran pasillo que daba vista hacia el parque de enfrente.

El departamento al estar en el cuarto piso brindaba una vista hermosa permitiendo al mismo tiempo la privacidad y al asomarse, pudo darse cuenta que la artista no había hecho mas que continuar el parque que abajo había sobre las murallas de la pieza y que la isla, que obviamente indicaba la comunicación de la pieza de la antropóloga con esta, tenia una gran Tv de plasma colgando sobre ella rebordeada por mullidas nubes.

El contraste del mural infantil de Ángela contrastaba con el color pálido del cuarto de la antropóloga pero aun cuando su curiosidad quería observar más de lo que a simple vista se veía del cuarto de su compañera, su mente comenzó a gritar en alarma por esa particular habitación.

Rebeca y él habían tenido una gran charla con Parker y Huesos cuando esta después de casi un año de quedarse uno que otro fin de semana con Parker les pregunto si podían adaptar una pieza en su departamento para los niños y aunque ambos padres sucumbieron ante la lógica y el chantaje de ambos, él nunca había podido observar la pieza adaptada en su antiguo departamento.

Ahora en cambio, al ver la habitación, tuvo un pequeño momento de confusión al ver la cama que seguramente ocupaba su hijo y la cuna que estaba a su lado bajo la gran ventana eran separadas por una cómoda de cuatro cajones que seguramente estaban llenos de ropa. Al lado de la puerta lo que a simple vista parecía parte de la muralla sobresaliendo, no era mas que un armario oculto y dentro de este encontró vario de los juguetes que su compañera le había dado a su hijo junto con la ropa de cama para invierno y un juego completo de botas, abrigos, gorros y chaquetas para el bebe. El zapatero que ahí también había tenia un juego de zapatillas y pantuflas de su hijo junto a dos o tres juegos para el bebe.

La cantidad de artículos para el pequeño comenzó a alertar algo dentro de él pero como se había prometido hace tiempo hizo caso omiso a las señales y se dio cuenta por fin de la ausencia de su hijo y el bebe que claramente se escuchaban riendo.

Temperance se había mantenido a su lado después de haber bajado la música que la TV reproducía, sin perder detalle de la gama de sensaciones que en su rostro se dibujaban al ver la magnitud de la pieza. Y es que a pesar de que por fuera daba la sensación de que eran pequeñas, eran realmente espaciosas aunque ella omitió claro que el tamaño de su departamento no era más que un subproducto de la previa demolición de dos departamentos.

Aunque ella había pensado que su compañero tarde o temprano iba a visitarla en su nuevo hogar, el tenerlo cuando apenas habían logrado acomodarse ella y los niños la tenia nerviosa. Sobre todo porque al llevar tanto tiempo con el agente noto que este comenzaba a descubrir ciertos detalles que ella no había mencionado deliberadamente dentro de ese ultimo año y medio.

Los chicos están dibujando mi pieza- le dijo de repente cuando lo vio buscando a su primogénito y el agente asintiendo en silencio al estar todavía pasmado con las hipótesis que se iban creando en su cabeza paso por su lado para asomarse a la otra pieza.

Hey! Que hacen rayando la muralla de Huesos!?- ambos niños saltaron asustados al escucharlo y Booth, aprovechando el momento, les quito a ambos pequeños las brochas que tenían, haciendo que Parker lo mirara desde su posición en la cama entre confundido y asombrado por verlo mientras Andy comenzaba a hacer puchero.

Booth! ¿Por qué les quitaste las brochas?- pregunto Huesos cuando se asomo por su hombro y vio que Andy estaba a punto de llorar después de haber sido asustado y peor aun, quitado de su diversión.

¿Cómo que porque? Estaban rallando tu muralla! – intento defenderse el agente cuando ella le quito las brochas de las manos.- te dije que estaban pintando mi pieza booth!- le contesto aumentando claramente su confusión… ¿que?

Para bien o mal, justo cuando Huesos iba a contestar a su pregunta Andy salio de la sorpresa y se lanzo a llorar en los brazos de ella haciendo que Parker se cruzara de brazos y mirara en reproche a su padre - ¿que? ¿Qué hice? – Pregunto confundido y su compañera, quien estaba sentada en un borde de la cama en donde ambos infantes habían estado parados pintando su cabecera le contesto.- los asustaste, cuando ellos estaban de lo mas bien trabajando

El agente, no sabía si reír o llorar al ver lo maternal que su compañera se portaba con el pequeño pero aun así pidió disculpa abiertamente antes de sentarse a un lado de ella e intentar alcanzar al pequeño que ya había dejado de llorar.

Hey pequeño gran hombre… me perdonas?- pregunto sobre el hombro de su compañero en donde el infante había escondido su cabeza y este después de uno que otro intento por no mirarlo termino riendo al verlo hacer caretas e invadir el espacio personal de la antropóloga.

Papá… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto repentinamente parker desde su espalda y Booth casi frunció el ceño al escuchar su tono… ¿molesto? – bueno, Samy se fue a LA y pensé en ayudarle a Huesos con la mudanza y aprovechar el día para pasarla juntos que dices Bub?

A su sorpresa, su hijo lo miro como cuando Huesos analizaba uno de sus restos humanos antes de sonreír ampliamente y tirarse en sus brazos, provocando que él chocara con la espalda de su compañera al haberse sentado prácticamente atrás de ella para alcanzar al bebe.

Las risas y bromas no se hicieron esperar y Parker con gran rapidez le explico que Temperance les había permitido a él y Andy pintar un mural como Ángela había hecho en su habitación. Recién ahí, Booth se dio cuenta de que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de su compañera pero disfruto en silencio la cercanía que de antaño tenían mientras observaba con mayor atención la habitación: las mesas de noche que estaban puestas a cada lado de la cama disfrutaban una combinación algo graciosa de informes y artículos de niños, el armario sobresalía a mano derecha y una silla de lectura estaba puesta en el fondo de la pieza junto a una biblioteca un poco mas pequeña que las que había en la sala.

Las murallas, al no tener ventana alguna estaban llenas de cuadros que seguramente Ángela había colgado y él se maravillo al poder observar los paseos y eventos que se había perdido. Había escuchado de Parker que ella los había llevado el verano pasado a la piscina y un par de ferias pero eso no evito su sorpresa, sobretodo cuando al pasar por las fotos, se dio cuenta de que todos los días importantes de fiesta, que ella le había dicho pasaba con su ahora reunida familia, también tenían incluidos a Andy.

Su hijo, al notarlo callado, miro a Huesos pero esta ya había previsto lo que seguramente pasaría cuando el agente llego a su puerta así que con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, le indico a Parker que llevara a Andy a su pieza, lamentablemente, ninguno previo que el pequeño, todavía algo inquieto por el regaño que Booth les había dado, no dejara que lo separaran de ella y justo cuando Parker comenzaba a arrastrarlo: la verdad que ambos adultos habían estado escondiendo les golpeo en la cara.

-Parker no juego!! Quiero a mamá!

_N/A: __¿y bien? Tampoco tienen que ponerse tan gruñones con un fics que no empiece con BB simplemente estoy intentando abarcar su relación de otro punto XD como ven, siempre logro enredar las cosas mas de lo que debería pero así soy yo! _

_Ahora, varios me preguntaron: ¿realmente escribirás un fics no BB? Y pues aquí les va la respuesta!!!.... _

_Continuara :3_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

ya, ya... que este fics tiene por lo menos dos capitulos mas, uno de los cuales estoy editando y el otro que todavia no hago.. ahora ¿quieren que lo termine altiro, colocando todo como recuerdo o que profundise algunas escenas como la del cap anterior? ustedes deciden porque tengo las dos formas XD de la forma corta el fics solo tendria cinco caps y de la otra pues puede que se alarge un poco... bueno espero les guste este cap que como deben intuir por el nombre: va por Parker.

**Capitulo Tres: Cosas de Adultos a Ojos de Niño**

Parker estaba acostumbrado a que su padre no pasara tiempo con él por su trabajo, su madre también tenia un trabajo y a veces lo dejaban con alguna niñera o con su tía Mari cuando ninguno de los dos podía cuidarlo ya que ambos necesitaban ganar dinero para poder criarlo y comprarle sus juguetes: le explicaron millones de veces y él lo entendía o creyó intentarlo.

Porque a parte de su trabajo, él nunca, cuando su padre o madre tenia amigos, se vio desplazado, hasta que llego Samantha. Cuando él le pregunto a Max por la mujer que estaba besando a papá en la entrada del instituto, él le había dicho que era una amiga que su padre tenia y quería y desde que su padre se dio cuenta de que él lo había visto besandose con Samantha, la introdujo en su vida y poco a poco, su padre comenzo a pasar menos tiempo con él.

Él no quería que su padre tuviera amigas a excepción de Huesos: ella no era rubia, ni olía feo, además era la persona mas inteligente del mundo y siempre le recordaba a su padre cuando él se olvidaba de llevarlo al ZOO o al cine. Huesos, sabía incluso muchas mas cosas que el abuelo Max y eso que él era profesor!.

A su papá no le gustaba que le dijera a Max abuelo, pero el abuelo Max, le dio permiso para llamarlo así, aparte, no conocía a sus abuelos porque dios se llevo a los papás de su mamá al cielo antes de que el naciera y su papá nunca lo llevaba cuando él y el tío Jared iban a ver al suyo.

Él nunca entendió porque su papá no quería llevarlo con su abuelo, pero cuando conoció a Max dejo de insistir en cada viaje para que lo llevasen asi que su papá tuvo más que acostumbrarse a que llamara así al abuelo Max.

Huesos reto al Max cuando supo que le dio permiso para llamarlo abuelo, pero entre ambos la convencieron de que no había ningún inconveniente si es que Booth no se enojaba y hasta salieron los tres a comer helado y sentarse en los jardines mientras esperaban a su papá para que lo fuese a buscar.

Cuando su papá pasaba tiempo con su novia, él estaba con el abuelo Max o en el colegio, pero había veces en las que su mamá lo dejaba en la oficina de Huesos mucho más temprano y él se divertía jugando y haciendo preguntas a ella.

Bueno, al principio se había aburrido un montón cuando el abuelo Max estaba trabajando con niños mas grandes que él o estaba en una reunión, pero la tía Ángela le enseño como era de divertida Huesos y prontamente él encontró mucho mas divertido pasar el día con Huesos que ver al capitán fantástico y a mamá besándose mientras veía la TV o estando encerrado en la oficina de su papá cuando este tenia que trabajar hasta tarde.

Aunque, cuando llego el bebe de Huesos, se sintió mucho mas celoso que cuando el papá comenzó a salir frecuentemente con su novia porque Huesos tenia toda su atención en el bebe y a veces se olvidaba de jugar con él por estar cantándole canciones al bebe para que durmiera.

Él también notaba que Huesos estaba triste cuando llego el bebe y su papá justo había salido de la cuidad a atrapar otro chico malo con sus amigos así que no había forma de quitarle esa tristeza. El abuelo Max se quedo los primeros días que el bebe llego para que Huesos durmiera y cuando él casi había llorado porque Huesos no le había dado su beso de buenas noches, el abuelo le explico que ella estaba demasiado cansada porque tenia que cuidar al bebe y hacer la ceremonia para que los papás del bebe fueran al cielo tranquilamente.

Cuando el abuelo le explico todo se sintió un poco mal pero prometió portarse mejor y así lo hizo la mañana siguiente, si hasta le llevo el desayuno a Huesos en la cama y ella lo regaloneo la mañana hasta que en la tarde tuvo que ir nuevamente a hablar a la iglesia para que dijeran adiós a los papás de Andy.

Andy al principio era bien ruidoso, pero cuando estaba con Huesos se calmaba rápido. Era bien divertido ver como el abuelo intentaba calmar a Andy y como este lloraba aunque algunas veces lloraba demasiado y ni cuando él le hacia caras lograba callarse.

Esas veces, cuando llegaba de vuelta Huesos, se llevaba al bebe a su pieza o los echaba de la sala y en un minuto el bebe comenzaba a reír, la curiosidad por saber que hacia Huesos para calmar a Andy lo invadió y cuando se le presento una oportunidad se escondió detrás de la puerta y conoció el baile de las falanges que tanta gracia le hacia al bebe.

Aunque lo intento difícilmente no logro aguantarse la risa y Huesos se puso toda roja antes de reír y dejarlo entrar para que guardara el secreto. Desde ese día, él también lograba calmar a Andy cuando Huesos estaba trabajando y la tía Ángela en el laboratorio lo intento sobornar hasta con chocolate! Para sacarle la información.

Fue difícil guardar el secreto pero él lo hizo y cuando llego el papá de vuelta de su viaje, él le contó todo lo que había hecho con Huesos y Andy y como el bebe lloraba y lloraba.

Su padre se había reído de sus bromas pero él vio el ceño que su papá tenia cuando pensaba algo difícilmente. El abuelo Max también lo vio y le explico todo hasta que llegaron al departamento de ella y el abuelo se lo llevo a él y a Andy para que su papá hablara con Huesos.

La mamá lo llevo ese día a la casa porque dijo que el papá tenía que buscarle una familia nueva a Andy y no tendría tiempo para cuidarlo. El estaba triste porque se suponía que todavía le quedaba una semana con su papá y Andy era parte de su familia pero cuando iba a hablar, el abuelo Max le dijo que era una conversación de adultos y que él no debía meterse.

El papá le había explicado muchas veces que su familia no solo era su papá, su mamá y él sino que también lo eran Huesos, el abuelo Max, todo los squints además del capitán fantástico y Samy, la novia de papá. Huesos también le había dicho, cuando llego Andy a su casa, que era parte de su gran familia por lo que no entendía porque su papá le estaba buscando otra familia.

El abuelo Max tampoco logro responderle bien y cuando volvió al instituto al otro día, para poder ver a Hueso, se encontró con la puerta cerrada de su oficina y cuando iba a tocar, la tía Ángela apareció a su lado y le dijo que ella estaba muy triste y que necesitaba estar sola. Pero él estaba confundido por lo que había hecho su papa y necesitaba ver a Hueso así que entro igual a su oficina ocupando el truco que Max le había enseñado para abrir las puertas.

Huesos estaba llorando con el peluche de elefante de Andy en las manos y él se sintió triste al verla así por lo que la abrazo e intento los trucos que su mamá ocupaba cuando estaba triste.

Cuando ella dejo de llorar él le pregunto del porque su papá había sacado a Andy de su gran familia: fue una pésima idea porque Huesos volvió a llorar y entre sollozos le dijo que tampoco sabia.

Eso si que le enojo! Su padre siempre le había dicho que no tenia que hacer llorar a ninguna mujer y él había hecho llorar a su mejor amiga. Huesos, cuando lo escucho enojado, también se enojo y le encontró la razón… hasta dijo que iba a hacer lo posible por traer a Andy de vuelta y Parker juro que no le hablaría de nuevo a su papá hasta que Andy volviera.

Cuando Huesos consiguió los papeles para que Andy volviera temporalmente él escucho que el abuelo Max le dijo que le contara a su papá. Huesos le dijo que él ya sabia y que hasta había firmado algunos papeles que ayudarian a traerlo mas rapido: gran mentira! Porque cuando él le pregunto a su papá por Andy le dijo que estaba muy bien con su otra familia pero que no iba a volver a la casa de Huesos lo que lo confundió mucho más.

Pero al otro día, gran sorpresa se llevo cuando el abuelo Max convenció a su mamá para que lo dejara pasar la noche en la casa de Huesos. Él no había visto a Huesos desde que le dijo al abuelo Max que su papá sabia de Andy y nadie sabia donde se había metido pero resulto que cuando llego con el abuelo a la casa, ella estaba ahí y como había prometido: con Andy.

Desde ese día, Huesos le pidió que mantuviera el secreto porque tenia mucho trabajo para demostrarles a todos que Andy si podía pertenecer a la familia y él ayudo mucho, hasta le pidió permiso extra a su madre para poder quedarse con Huesos algunos fin de semanas que sus dos padres estaban en la ciudad, claro que sin decirle la razón verdadera al argumentar que iban de salida al parque o a algún carnaval.

Él recordaba muy bien que durante ese tiempo, la tía Ángela y su mamá pensaban que estaba enamorado de Huesos y aunque él estuvo apunto de decirles que él no iba a quitarle su chica a su papá, como nadie podia saber de Andy estaba con Huesos prefirio no decir nada y aguantar las miradas fijas que su papá le daba cuando lo veia solo con la Huesos, abrazandola o hablandole en secreto hasta que Huesos invito a la tía Ángela y a su mamá al cumpleaños de Andy y supieron la verdad.

Su familia vieja también estaba presente y él había convencido a Huesos de que hiciera el cumpleaños de Andy en una heladería a cambio de guardar tan bien el secreto y por suerte, nadie invito a los molestos payasos así que su papá también pudo ir. Él no entendia porque su papá se ponia nervioso con los payasos si eran tan aburridos pero si Huesos decia que no debian haber payasos pues él no tuvo mas que conformarse y comer grandes cantidades de helado ya que todo el mundo parecia más centrado en Andy que en vigilar lo que él hacia, bueno, todos menos Huesos porque ella si que lo reto cuando se dio cuenta de que se iba a servir el segundo MaxMixtadoble.

Pero de ahí no lo volvieron a retar y hasta ayudo a Andy a abrir sus regalos, aunque algunos eran aburridos y él como ya era grande no podia ni siquiera pensar en ocuparlos. Su papá ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Huesos, cuando se despidieron de ella, todavia tenia a Andy cuando su antigua familia ya había desaparecido, seguramente porque al otro día iban a ir al parque con Samantha y aunque el no queria ir, tuvo que aguantarse que lo arrastraran y despedirse de Huesos, pero cuando su padre llego al auto y lo amarro a la silla el vio que Huesos se llevo a Andy a su casa y lo subio a la silla de atrás con ayuda de la tía Ángela y de su madre. Si hasta se despidieron de nuevo de ellas cuando se fueron en el auto y su padre ni cuenta se dio! y eso que era un gran detective, pero bueno. De ahí, todos estaban mucho más felices y su papá y Hueso ya no estaban enojados con el otro.

Cuando la tía Caroline le dio los papeles a Hueso que decían que ella era sin mas problemas la mamá oficinal de Andy le contaron a la tía Cam y a Hodgins. Los dos casi se desmayaron cuando supieron que él también guardo el secreto tanto tiempo pero parecieron verdaderamente felices de ver a Huesos tan feliz y nadie siquiera pregunto si su papá sabia o si no tenían que decirle.

A veces él se sentia triste al saber que su papá no participaba con ellos y encontro muchas veces a Huesos llorando en su pieza en la noche cuando tenia una pesadilla o queria llamar a su papá para decirle que Andy había vuelto pero ella era tan terca! Que no cambio nunca de opinión y hasta le recordo su jurament de que no le diria nada, diciendo que su papá intentaría pasar más tiempo con Andy y descuidaría a él o a su novia mucho mas.

Que su padre descuidara a Samy no era nada malo para él, pero Huesos le explico que su papá quería mucho a Samy por lo que se pondría muy triste si Samy lo dejaba y que ellos, por amar a su papá, tenían que respetarlo y ser feliz con su decisión de estar con ella.

Él prefería mil veces que su papá y Huesos estuvieran juntos para que él pudiese ser el hermano mayor de Andy y ser una familia como las otras, ni siquiera tenia miedo de que su papá lo descuidara un poco por que sabia que Huesos era muy buena para compartir cariño con todos los que amaba y él ya había aprendido la lección cuando Andy había llegado. Pero Huesos también le hizo jurar no decirle a su papá que ella lo amaba porque era su secreto mas grande después de que le dijo que ella no podía decirle por cuenta propia.

Los adultos eran todo un lío! Y él muchas veces intento ayudar a la tía Ángela para hacer que el papá se enamorara de Huesos pero Huesos siempre los atrapaba y los terminaba retando así que él nunca mas intento jugar con la tía Ángela a cupido a menos que estuviera muy, muy, muy aburrido.

Pero cuando su papá lo había venido a buscar al departamento nuevo de Hueso cuando supuestamente iba a estar con su novia: él pensó que posiblemente su padre se había aburrido de Samy, volveria a pasar tiempo con ellos y hasta posiblemente se casaria con Huesos.

Samy era linda, de eso no había duda, pero no era inteligente y era muy niña para sus cosas además que siempre andaba mandándolo como si fuera su madre y le hacia caras raras cuando su papá no estaba en la habitación pero él siempre guardo eso en secreto porque Huesos le había dicho que tenian que hacer pequeños sacrificios por la felicidad de su papá.

Él había escuchado a su padre entrar en el departamento pero se quedo con Andy sobre la cama de Huesos para que hablaran y saber él porque su papá había llego además de que el bebe no se debía dar cuenta de que Huesos no estaba con ellos porque se pondría a llorar y ahí si que su padre no iba a poder hablar solo con Hueso.

Hasta intento escuchar la conversación de los adultos pero ambos no decían mas que un par de frases sueltas sobre lo lindo que estaba el hogar de Huesos, fue esos mismo lo que le hizo olvidar la presencia de los dos en la otra habitación y concentrarse de nuevo en su dibujo pero cuando su padre le quito los pinceles y lo reto recién se dio cuenta de que su padre, definitivamente no tenia ni idea de que estaban haciendo ni venia a ayudarlos a terminar.

Creyendo que nuevamente tendría que ir con su papá y Samy al parque le pregunto que estaba haciendo ahí pero cuando le dijo que los venia ayudar todas sus preocupaciones se fueron y pensó que tal vez si podría convencer nuevamente a Huesos para que le digiera a su papá que lo amaba. Pero lamentablemente, los adultos eran demasiado buenos en complicar todo y su papá y Huesos definitivamente eran los reyes de decirse mentiras y crear reglas raras que definitivamente Andy rompió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin que nadie pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo cuando hablo las pocas frases sueltas que ya podía decir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Cuatro: sorpresa, ¿sorpresa?**

Ninguno había dicho palabra alguna y hasta los dos niños se habían quedado en total silencio. Parker ya hace rato había soltado a Andy para que subiese nuevamente a los brazos de la antropóloga pero de ahí: nadie había hecho movimiento alguno.

Por una parte, Booth, en el fondo, había esperado una noticia así pero por el otro, el saber con ciencia exacta: teniendo las pruebas. Realmente lo había devastado.

Sweets no había tenido que mencionar palabra alguna para que él notase el evidente distanciamiento que habían alcanzado, pero siempre atribuyo esto como el precio que tenia que pagar con tal de no romper su compromiso con Samantha.

Conocía que Temperance comenzó a distanciarse de él cuando inicio su romance y que ese pequeño distanciamiento se hizo más notorio desde que había buscado un hogar para el pequeño Andy. Los secretos que comenzaron a aparecer en su sociedad o las claves que ella tenia con la artista cada vez que conversaban, le alarmaron, colocando una pequeña pero ruidosa vocesita en su cabeza que intentaba hacerle rellenar el vació que comenzaba a distanciarlos pero siempre encontraba algo para dejar las cosas tan silenciosas y distantes como estaban: trabajo, Parker o Samantha siempre obtenia una excusa a partir de ellos para evitar el tema y hacer como si nada estaba pasando.

Cuando Booth suspiro por segunda vez, Temperance cerro los ojos abrazando con fuerza a su hijo mientras su mente también volaba hacia los recuerdos. Ella había intentado un montón de veces hablar con su compañero y encarar la verdad más que nada por respeto pero después del fiasco que su supuesta declaración de amor había tenido simplemente dejo que las cosas siguieran su curso y fuese feliz en la ignorancia en el que él mismo se había encerrado.

Ella conocía demasiado bien a Booth como para haber notado que deliberadamente guardaba silencio cuando alguna conversación de Andy salía a flote o como encontraba la forma de abandonar la habitación cuando la verdad comenzaba a salir a flote. Si el mismo pánico que vio en sus ojos la obligo a mantenerse callada cuando intento confesarle sus sentimientos, transformando su "te amo y quiero que lo intentemos" por un gracioso y un tanto inusual "te amo por ser mi hermano".

Si era patéticamente gracioso que él, siendo tan bueno en leer a la gente, aceptara tal basura cuando había salido de sus labios pero ella como siempre: respeto su decisión, callo y se hizo a un lado. No es que al principio su decisión no le haya causado un dolor insoportable en el pecho al verlo con otra mujer pero como siempre hizo en el pasado, la facilidad de separar sus sentimientos y dejarlos escondidos en su cama le ayudo a levantarse día a día y poder sonreirles a todos hasta que finalmente logro tragar el nudo que se le formaba en el pecho cada vez que el agente venia a ella para pedirle ayuda en cuanto a sus citas. El que Parker estuviera con ella en esos momentos sin duda alguna le ayudo a superar más rapidamente la perdida de su compañero y cuando finalmente obtuvo a Andy de vuelta encontro la felicidad junto a el par de infantes y prontamente dejo de importarle el no tener pareja alguna o ver al amor de su vida saliendo con otra mujer.

Parker era conocedor de los sentimientos que ella abarcaba hacia su padre, si este mismo era el culpable de su intento de declaración y aunque realmente había aceptado su ayuda y la de Ángela cuando finalmente los había admitido. El pequeño mostró ser tremendamente maduro al escuchar sin reproche alguno cuando le dijo que su padre prefería estar con Samy que con ella y que por lo mismo no iban a interferir en su romance para hacerlo feliz, guardando su romantico secreto entre los dos para que el agente no tuviera que romper su felicidad.

Ángela por supuesto era otro cuento: nunca había aceptado la relación del agente con la abogada pero no había tenido mas que hacerse aun lado y respetar su decisión, hasta Cam le había reprochado que el guardarse sus sentimientos y mas aun, su maternidad, le iban a terminar haciendo mas daño rompiendo el frágil equilibrio en el que pendía su amistad y sociedad.

Fue por ello que al ver la mirada de "¿Qué hago?" que Parker le daba y el rostro cabizbajo de su compañero, decidió parar las mentiras y comenzar a tratar con la verdad cruda como antes lo hacia, sin importar si el agente rompía su corazón en el proceso.

Andrew… necesito hablar con el tío Booth… - le dijo suavemente al oído al pequeño y este la miro con sus grandes ojos azules obviamente negándose a la petición mientras movía energéticamente su cabeza y se aferraba con mayor fuerza a ella- vamos amor, anda con Parker.

Booth se estremeció al escuchar a su compañera hablando tan suave y aunque su mente pedía que se quedase para escuchar lo que fuese a decirle, su cuerpo tubo otros planes y ante la sorpresa de todos, se puso de pie y miro a Temperance como la primera vez que se habían tomado: totalmente frío y sin muestra de sentimientos.

No Brennan… no hay nada de que hablar....Parker, trae tus cosas, nos vamos a la casa- hablo fuertemente y Temperance instintivamente protegió a Andy entre sus brazos al ver la expresión de su compañero, sin atreverse siquiera a advertirle bajar el tono para no asustar más a los niños.

Pero… papá- intento abogar su hijo pero con una simple mirada callo su balbuceó sin ser conciente del miedo que había creado en su primogénito al mirarlo de la misma forma que a la antropóloga -Parker… es una orden… nos vamos ahora

Temperance si vio el miedo escrito en el rostro del niño y rápidamente lo jalo hacia la otra habitación, dejando a Andy en su cuna mientras le ayudaba a Parker a guardar sus juguetes y la ropa que tenia que llevarse a su casa sin mirar si el agente los había seguido o permanecia aún en su habitacion.

Las lagrimas en los ojos de ambos niños habían comenzado a correr desde hace rato pero Booth no sintió remordimiento alguno al ver a su socia intentando calmarlos y explicarles la situación mientras armaban la mochila de su hijo. Si ni siquiera era conciente de su actitud por el gran palpitar de su cabeza y el zumbido espeluznante que atrapo a sus oidos cuando choco con la verdad que le gritaba una y otra vez dar media vuelta y correr hasta su cama para esconderse bajo las sabanas hasta que todo no fuera mas que un simple sueño.

Cuando todo estuvo listo y se encaminaron a la entrada, algo dentro del cuerpo del agente siguió rompiéndose al ver a su hijo aferrarse con fuerza al cuello de la antropóloga mientras le suplicaba que no lo dejase ir pero aun con toda la magnitud de sentimientos que se revolvían en su pecho no dudo un segundo en jalar a su hijo del agarre mortal y encaminarlo hasta la puerta en un silencio mortal, sin prestar atención al "te amo" que intercambiaron los otros dos.

El portazo le indico a Andy que podía lanzarse a llorar libremente y Temperance se encontró corriendo a su lado mas que rápido para envolver a su hijo entre sus brazos mientras dejaba que las propias lagrimas rodaran por su rostro al ver que el ultimo intento por salvar la sociedad que tenia con su compañero y mejor amigo había sido nuevamente roto por el silencio de ellos mismos.

Parker intento un par de veces soltarse del agarre que su padre tenia sobre su brazo sin preocuparse de las lagrimas que seguían cayendo por su rostro pero la diferencia de fuerza fue claramente en su contra y aunque la mirada fría que el agente había tenido en su rostro ahora era una combinación de decepción y tristeza, él no hizo intento por hablar o razonar con su padre para que volvieran al departamento de Huesos.

El viaje en auto fue silencioso, callado por la musica estruendosa que el agente coloco en la radio y cuando Booth bajo a su hijo del coche este corrió hasta la entrada de su edificio con tal de poder llegar antes que su padre y no tener que revivir el tenso silencio que hubo en el viaje pero como era de esperarse, cuando llego al ascensor su progenitor lo alcanzo y aunque no hizo intento por volver a tomarle la mano, ambos prácticamente salieron corriendo cuando llegan a su piso al no poder vivir en silencio con la presencia del otro.

Parker no estaba seguro si el razonamiento que Huesos le susurró era el correcto pero él confiaba en ella ciegamente y si ella decía que su padre estaba actuando así porque estaba dolido por cuanto le habían guardado el secreto lo más seguro es que realmente fuese la razón, pero eso no significo que él no castigara a su padre por su conducta y no le hablase: como lo hacia cada vez que su madre o Huesos lo retaban por algo que el pensaba era injusto.

Para mala suerte de Parker, la puerta principal estaba abierta y ambos tuvieron que olvidar momentáneamente su silenciosa pelea para alinearse con tal que el agente fuese el primero en ingresar al departamento con su arma enfilándolo y su hijo fielmente ubicado tras suyo esperando sus órdenes para saber como actuar. Claro que, cuando Booth abrió la puerta de par en par, en vez de encontrarse con un hombre vestido de negro y una pantimedia en la cabeza como Parker se había imaginado que se vestían los chicos malos, se encontraron con la jovial novia de su papá, vistiendo nuevamente una de sus camisas mientras veía una película fofa desde el sofá en una posición que el niño nunca antes había esperado ver a un adulto.

Seeley!! A ti te estaba esperando!- le grito ella cuando se dio por enterada de sus presencias sin intimidarse por el arma con que el agente la había apuntado en su entrada precipitada.

Por dios Samy! Cuantas veces te he dicho que cierres la puerta!!- como siempre, ella no hizo caso a su regaño y Booth, cuando volvió a guardar su arma tuvo apenas un segundo para pensar en la presencia de su novia antes de darse cuenta que su hijo, al ver que no peligraba ni había amenaza cerca, había abandonado su lado para encerrarse en su pieza.

Creí que la Dra. Brennan iba a cuidar a Parker.- le reprocho ella cuando noto su intento por abandonar la habitación para ir a hablar con su hijo y él se vio obligado a girar sobre sus talones para encarar a su novia.- y yo creí que estabas de viaje.

Bueno, como íbamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario todo el fin de semana le fui a pedir a Jorge que me suplantara en el viaje, pero gran sorpresa mía cuando llego y veo que cambiaste tus planes para el fin de semana en menos de media hora. – como siempre pasaba. Los reproches de Samantha comenzaron a generarle un dolor de cabeza y aunque tomo aire, la cantidad de emociones que se había tragado le ayudaron a no medir sus palabras ni intentar disculparse como cada vez hacia cuando su trabajo se interponia en su vida privada.

Mira Sam, nuestro aniversario fue ayer y lo celebramos lujosamente, ahora… es mi semana con Parker!, creí bueno aprovechar el que ya no íbamos a estar solos por culpa de TU trabajo para ir a verlo porque no quiero ser un mal padre pero al parecer mi propio hijo parece mucho mas a gusto jugando a la familia con la Dra. Brennan que pasar tiempo conmigo!- termino gritando con la clara intención de que Parker escuchara, a ver si por lo menos, lograba sacarlo de su habitación para defender a su querida Huesos.

Oh vamos… - comenzó a decir su novia riendo, causando su obvia sorpresa y sin prestar atención a la formalidad que había ocupado con su compañera para recalcar el hecho que había algo mal entre los dos socios. - no veo que hay de malo con que Parker pase un tiempo con Brennan, ella parece muy a gusto jugando a ser madre sustituta y aunque debo decir que temí por su ineptitud social resulto ser una muy buena.

Booth miro a su novia sorprendido, sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza ante la referencia de su compañera como madre sustituta de su hijo pero antes de que lograse pronunciar palabra y absorber todo el discurso, uno de los juguetes de Parker se estrello con la frente de su novia. Recalcando recién que el intento por llamar la atención de su hijo si había funcionado y que lamentablemente también había servido para que escuchase el discurso de Samantha.

Ella no juega! Ella es Mi segunda mamá y tu no le llegas ni a los tobillos así que no la insultes! Tu eres la que solo es una novia de paso de mi papá que va a desaparecer de un minuto a otro!- como era de esperarse, Samantha rápidamente se puso de pie con una mano donde el proyectil la había golpeado y la otra con clara intención de golpear la mejilla del retoño pero cuando intento alcanzar a Parker para devolverle el favor, Booth reacciono y se puso en frente de su hijo evitando que su novia lograse su objetivo.

Seeley que demonios!!! Tu hijo me acaba de pegar e insultar y tu te pones de su parte?!- la indignación de ella no hizo mas que aumentar la confusión que el agente tenia pero anteponiéndose a todo, su instituto paternal reacciono y cualquier otro sentimiento quedo desplazado al fondo de su pecho- tu no le pones una mano encima a mi hijo Samantha.

La ira acumulada sirvió para hacer retroceder a la mujer con su solo susurro y Parker casi se sintió mal al ver que la mirada que antes su padre le había dedicado a él y a Huesos no era ni la mitad de malo de lo que ahora miraba a la rubia.- pero Seeley…- intento abogar Samantha dejando que las lagrimas cayeran libremente por su rostro y Booth, para sorpresa de su hijo, en vez de caer en el truco y correr a sus brazos, la siguió tratando igual.

Samantha soy serio… no quiero que vuelvas a levantar ni un pelo en contra de Parker- como era de esperarse la táctica de la mujer cambio e indignada comenzó a gritarle a ambos antes de ir a la pieza principal que compartía con Booth y hacer su maleta. El agente ni siquiera tuvo intención de saber a donde se dirigía su novia pero cuando creyó que esa pequeña pelea le ayudaría a llegar a su hijo y tendrían por fin un momento privado para hablar con él al sentir el portazo que Samantha daba al salir del departamento, su querido retoño, que estuvo oculto detrás de él todo el tiempo, lo empujo con fuerza y con aparente enojo se encerró nuevamente en su pieza. Recalcando muy bien lo que el agente había estado pensando desde que habían dejado el departamento de Huesos: realmente… él era el rey de los tontos y había perdido a su verdadera familia por seguir a un par de piernas largas.

N-A: he estado algo ocupada pero de ahora en adelante estoy más libre así que verán capítulos mas seguidos.

Kate! Juro que te tendré un capitulo de Kaos antes del fin de semana… no se como pero lo haré xD y si, pronto también pondré 10 mm así que por favor, por favor, por favor… solo aguarden un poco mas si? xD no es como que la inspiración se pueda comprar en el almacén de la esquina saben?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Cinco: Intervención Maternal**

-¿Rebeca?- Booth estuvo intentando casi por una hora hablar con su hijo y aunque se resigno a hacerlo con la puerta de intermediario, este no mostraba signo alguno de querer abrirle y perdonarlo. Aun así, él no desistió ni dejo su lugar con la esperanza de captar algún movimiento de su hijo desde el interior y era por la misma razón por la que se sorprendió tanto al ver a su ex novia, quien supuestamente no volvía hasta el miércoles, parada afuera de su departamento después de haber estado golpeando enérgicamente por unos cuantos segundos.

-Hola Seeley, bonito fin de semana ¿no? – le dijo con evidente sarcasmo antes de ingresar a su departamento sin esperar a que la invitaran y él, a pesar de tener las ganas de descargarse con alguien, bajo la cabeza avergonzado mientras daba un paso atrás. - ¿Cuánto lleva encerrado?

-Mas o menos una hora… no me ha respondido nada… ya no sé que hacer- la desesperación pareció surtir efecto en la rubia y esta, después de comprobar tocando la puerta de su hijo, tomo a Booth de un brazo y lo encamino al sofá.

-Si he de ser franca no estaría aquí si no fuera porque Temperance me llamo preocupada pidiéndome que viniese a verlos después del espectáculo que diste en su casa- declaro ella una vez que lo tuvo sentado en el sofá y como era de esperarse los ojos del agente se ampliaron en sorpresa.

-¿Huesos te pidió que vinieras?

-Claro, ella conoce a tu hijo tan bien como a ti y previo que algo así pasaría y que no tendrías ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer… lo que me sorprende y me pone algo celosa porque Parker me ha hecho esta jugarreta varias veces.- explico con naturalidad sin sacar la mano que tenia sobre su antebrazo.

-¿Por qué Huesos sabe de las ataques de mi hijo y yo no? – pregunto con algo de indignación, aunque se sintiese de cierta forma alagado de no haber tenido que vivir con esta parte de su hijo.

-Porque Parker es tan malditamente igual a ti que hasta heredo tu resistencia y terquedad y ellos ya se han peleado algo más de cuatro veces… y créeme, antes solo se encerraba por unos minutos: después de que comenzó a convivir con Temperance su aguante se elevo y me he encontrado horas sin verlo salir de su pieza… sobre todo si tiene sus juguetes o libros dentro-ante la información, el agente gimió: sin dejarle en claro a su ex si era por el tiempo o por el conocimiento de Temperance hacia su primogénito.

-¿y bien?.... ¿No vas a comenzar a explicar que esta pasando?- le pregunto un tanto divertida al verlo mirar el suelo por unos minutos sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Qué me pasa? Mi compañera tiene un hijo y no estaba ni enterado. El mío prefiere pasar tiempo con ellos que conmigo y al parecer, yo era el único que no estaba enterado de todo porque no muestras ni una pizca de sorpresa- Rebeca se sintió levemente mal al ver la clara derrota de su exnovio pero recordando el motivo del porque estaba ahí, se la trago por completo.

-Ok Seeley… deja de hacerte la victima y asume tus responsabilidades mira que el que tu hijo este pasando tiempo con Temperance no es mas que culpa tuya y lo de Andy pues bien, no es tan directo pero… sigue siendo culpa tuya- le declaro como si estuviese hablando del tiempo.

Como esperaba, Booth salto del sofá como un resorte y la quedo mirando realmente confundido. – ¡¿que demonios significa eso!? – Le grito- yo no he hecho nada!

-¡ESE es exactamente el problema!- le exclamó de vuelta Rebeca sin darle oportunidad a seguirse descargando.- No has hecho nada desde que andas con Sammy! Te has vuelto un perro faldero que apenas logra ver lo que pasa a su alrededor y aunque sientes lo que estas pasando te haces el loco y le das la espalda a los que te aman!

El peso de la declaración se clavo con fuerza sobre el pecho del agente y aunque su orgullo grito por defenderse, en el fondo supo que era verdad lo que aumento mucho más su malestar.

Rebeca por su parte al verlo bajar la mirada avergonzado supo que el agente al menos reconocía su estado de estupor en los últimos meses y sin darle un minuto para procesar todo, se tiro en sus brazos abrazándolo fuerte mientras reía.

-¡¡¡Seeley por fin!!!- le dijo entre risas y el hombre aunque estaba sorprendido, supo claramente a que se refería la madre de su hijo y sonriéndole avergonzado se limito a devolverle el abrazo nervioso.

-Dios… Beck lo siento tanto… no sé lo que me pasó…yo solo…- admitió finalmente haciendo reír a su exmujer.

-Por supuesto que no sabes, estabas en celo… !Dios hombre! Yo creí que iba a tener que lanzarte de un puente para hacerte entrar en razón- ninguno de los dos adultos supo en que momento exacto su hijo había salido de su guarida pero ambos se sorprendieron cuando le vieron en frente del sofá con los brazos cruzados.

-Tienes que disculparte con Huesos no con mamá- le ordeno y Rebeca sonrio orgullosa a su hijo mientras se colocaba de pie, detrás de él cruzandose de brazos ante la mirada atonita del agente.

- Parker tiene razon, tienes que ir por Temperance y rezar porque te perdone despues de todo lo que le has dicho y hecho- Booth se sintio levemente cohibido al verlos a ambos completamente desididos a no dejarlo en paz- esa mujer sin duda alguna es una santa al soportarte tanto error... deberias ponerle un altar o mejor aún: Dejar de lado todo ese show que armaste con Sammy y decirle que la amas.

-Yo no amo a Huesos!- salto en defensiva y sin pensarlo- Nosotros dos sólo somos compañeros!- el malestar que la frase le provocaba y que no lo había acompañado desde que estaba con Sammy, lo golpeo con fuerza que le hizo estremecer y aunque intento no prestarle atención al hecho, las miradas fijas de sus interlocutores no hicieron más que aumentar su nerviosismo.

- ¡¡Por favor Seel!! Ya ni Parker cree en ese cuento!-exclamo ante el asentimiento silencioso de su hijo- es más, me pregunto si alguien más que ustedes dos dice o cree en esa frase. Tu y Temperance son el uno para el otro y realmente me cuesta creer que un hombre tan intuitivo como tú no se de cuenta.

- Beck no es lo que tu piensas… trabajamos juntos... hay una línea…- para su sorpresa, Parker miro a su madre y ambos, al mismo tiempo, soltaron un bufido mientras levantaban las manos en obvia señal de desesperación.

- ¿ese es un discurso ensayado verdad? porque me cuesta trabajo creer que ambos piensen lo mismo y tengan exactamente las mismas respuestas para todos cuando les preguntan lo mismo. – le regaño Rebeca y para sorpresa de los tres el agente no hizo más intento de respuesta y se limito a bajar la cabeza para admirar, nuevamente, el patrón de su alfombra.

Parker, por su parte, aprovechó ese mismo instante para darle una mirada a Rebeca y sonreírle cómplice antes de volver a poner atención al rostro de su padre, quien claramente parecía estar decidiendo la forma exacta de proceder.

- ¿Qué pasa si cometo un error?- dijo asustando levemente a sus interlocutores ante su repentina irrupción del silencio- ¿Qué pasa si… despues de todo… ella sólo me quiere como su amigo?

Parker, estuvo a punto de gritarle a su padre por su terquedad pero las manos de su madre sobre sus hombros, le indico que se mantuviera en silencio mientras el agente seguía desenvolviendose sin atreverse a subir la mirada.

-Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado Beck… esta ahí en todo… cuando quiero y cuando no... siempre manteniéndome los pies fríos… nunca dándome un solo minuto de descanso… siempre esta apoyándome cuando más lo necesito.

- y, a pesar de todo eso… tú le diste la espalda Seeley- la voz de Rebeca esta vez fue Suave, apenas un susurro que viajo por la habitación pero que se sintio como la descarga de toda una ametralleta sobre su pecho. Su mismo hijo casi dio un paso adelante cuando vio que los hombros de su padre y su cabeza descendían un poco más, pero nuevamente fue su madre quien lo mantuvo firme sin dejarle dar un paso en falso.

- Si…Es verdad… - dijo después de unos buenos minutos de silencio y se levanto decidido del sofá. Manteniendo repentinamente la vista fija en la puerta y, sin dar alguna explicación, tomo su chaqueta y salio rápido de su edificio. Momento exacto que Rebeca aprovecho para tomar el teléfono mientras su hijo ya no ocultaba la sonrisa de gato que le nació cuando su padre cerró la puerta detrás de su salida.

X-x-x-X-x-x-X

Bien ya falta poco para el final de este fics y como ven parece que mi abstiencia al spoiler les trae suerte!

Saludos y Gracias por leer como siempre


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, primero que todo: LO SIENTO! en serio... el tiempo se ha tornado difícil este ultimo tiempo y la universidad me tiene literalmente en sus garras. hecho que, para peor, rapta mi poca y nula inspiración.

El otro día me llegó otro mail pidiendo saber cuando iba a continuar mis fics y como a este ya le queda uno o dos capítulos más, decidí comenzar con este. Kaos sigue detenido hasta plazo indefinido y cualquier otro proyecto esta completamente detenido hasta que mis tiranos profesores se den cuenta de que somos humanos y no computadoras que absorven materia a razon desproporcionadas.

Bueno, sin más... Gracias a todas por leer mis locuras y como siempre, deseandoles lo mejor (cualquier queja o lo que quieran ya saben como contactarme).

**Capitulo Seis: Twister **

Era realmente extraño como un pequeño torrente de hechos lograba enredarse más y más cuando apenas pasaban unos minutos. Quizás era la potencia que tenía el silencio en encender con fuerza la imaginación, la que finalmente llamaba al caos y colocaba todo de cabeza. Pero esto, sin duda alguna, superaba hasta lo que para ella misma era normal o paranormal a un extremo de que aún como protagonista de todo le era difícil creer.

Si bien, la rabieta con la que salió Booth de su departamento le dejó mucho para pensar y carcomer. El que Ándy no se calmara con la misma facilidad que siempre le hizo perder la poca fuerza de voluntad que no se le había drenado; fue por lo mismo que casi sin pensarlo se encontró frente a la puerta de su vecina, la Sra. Anne, mientras intentaba calmar el puchero de su hijo e impedir que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Si bien ella nunca pasó tanto tiempo en su departamento como para conocer a sus vecinos, en su nueva vida como madre aprendió que el tener el teléfono o el poder confiar en al menso uno de los que compartían su edificio era realmente necesario cuando se trataba de salir apuros como en el que estaba ahora o por lo menso tener un par de manos más cuando las cosas le superaban.

Ángela conjunto a su padre, le enseñaron que Andy podría llorar por horas y horas sin cansancio alguno cuando ella misma estaba tensa o no lograba enfocarse y fue en uno de esos momentos, en donde no podía localizar a nadie de su verdadera confianza para que le ayudase, que conoció a su buena vecina.

La señora de edad le había encontrado en una situación parecida a la de ahora. Con Andy sobre su hombro mientras intentaba calmarlo y evitar al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas nacieran de sus ojos. Anne con gran dulzura le ofreció su ayuda después de tocar a su puerta y aunque dudo al principio, el cansancio que tenía y el ver a Andy tan lloroso le terminó ganando y una vez que la señora tuvo al pequeño en sus brazos le indico que tomara asiento e intentara respirar profundo mientras ella le preparaba uno de sus famosos té haciendo un excelente trabajo malabaristico con Ándy sin que el pequeño lograse tocar o estar relativamente cerca de los instrumentos de la cocina.

Con el tiempo, Temperance aprendió que su vecina, viuda y con innumerables hijos, contaba con más experiencias e historias que su padre y que Andy realmente disfrutaba de escuchar a la señora al igual que ella. Quizás por su tono dulce que tan rápido lograba calmarla o por los dulces que siempre escondía bajo el delantal y le entregaba al pequeño cuando este dejaba de llorar o le daba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas para obtener lo que quisiera, acto que estaba segurísima había aprendido de Parker.

Fue por lo mismo que no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando se encontró a si misma golpeando con algo de ansiedad a la puerta de su vecina, con Andy ya disminuyendo el llanto al reconocer la voz que grito desde adentro para que esperaran un segundo en la puerta.

-¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!-grito con su habitual naturaleza Anne y, sin preguntarle por las lagrimas que amenazaban por brotar de sus ojos o por si necesitaba ayuda con algo, le quitó al pequeño de sus brazos mientras le dejaba pasar, caminando con su natural calma hacia la cocina para apagar la tetera y dejar que ella lograse relajarse un poco antes de cerrar la puerta antes de caminar y tirarse al sofá que tenía en la sala.

-Tengo que decir que esperaba tu visita cariño, sobretodo cuando vi a ese odioso hombre jalar a Parker hacia su auto…. Nunca hubiera pensado que tú y Rebeca compartían la custodia con un bellaco como ese- le escuchó decir mientras dejaba a Andy en la alfombra con una enorme galleta y volvía a la cocina para buscar una bandeja con dos tasas de té.

-Si no fuera por mi edad le hubiera tirado de las orejas y gritado un par de cosas pero bueno- la sonrisa gigantesca en su rostro le hizo sentir un deje de culpa cuando una risa fácil se deslizó de sus labios al escuchar las injurias hacia Booth

- Quizás sea tiempo que tú y rebeca se dejen de pensar las cosas y sienten cabeza, eh escuchado por las noticias que la adopción por parte de los gay esta de moda y el ogro ese, como villano, seguramente les harán los papeles fácil, de eso no hay duda-Nuevamente la mención de Rebeca como su pareja le hizo reír. Muchas veces en el pasado intentó demostrarle a Anne cual era la relación que tenía con Rebeca pero la señora no parecía muy convencida y peor que Ángela saltaba a conclusiones que ya ni se dedicaba a escuchar. Sobre todo cuando Parker estaba alrededor o la misma Rebeca llegaba a altas horas de la noche para que le ayudara con sus problemas.

- Booth es un buen padre- se encontró diciendo en vez de todo lo que estaba pensando y se sorprendió al sentir un deje de incertidumbre en su voz después de lo que pasó esa tarde.

- Mi niña, debes estar muy enamorada de ese sujeto si viene aquí a hacer tamaño griterío en tu casa y dejando a tus niños así de mal y todavía lo defiendes-dijo después de un rato de silencio la mujer y Brennan abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver la misma mirada de halcón que Ángela ocupaba cuando jugaba al gato y al ratón con ella.

-No es eso…- protestó débilmente y Andy dejo de prestarle tanta atención a la galleta que le quedaba al sentir la inseguridad ser expelida por los poros de su madre adoptiva.

-Mira eso, nuestro pequeño príncipe aquí esta aprendiendo a oler las mentiras- dijo dulcemente la anciana mientras estiraba los brazos al pequeño para subirlo a su falda y hacerle saber que nada malo estaba atacando a Brennan.

-Esto es verdaderamente injusto Anne- el suspiro que salio de su garganta demostró su completo sentimiento de derrota ante la situación. Anne como respuesta nada más sonrió y dejó que ella apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirar como Andy cambiaba de posición el dulce que tenía entre sus manos con el ceño fruncido; viendo de qué forma podría comer la mayor cantidad de galleta de un solo mordisco.

Extrañamente el silencio en la sala era tan cómodo como cuando se encontraba con su compañero en antaño, cuando no había mundo más que ellos y sus casos y las bromas que se hacían o historias que se contaban mientras pasaba el tiempo sin que les fuera significativo.

Después de más o menos media hora de meditación recordó a Parker y la preocupación le hizo levantarse para llamar a Rebeca al no encontrar alguna otra alternativa para saber del estado del pequeño. No se extraño en lo más mínimo cuando la ex de Booth gimió en malestar al saber de la situación y después de prometerle ponerse en contacto apenas supiera que estaba pasando y de asegurarle que Andy estaba bien cortó la llamada.

Lo que si le sorprendió fue escuchar un fuerte golpe en la puerta de su departamento treinta minutos después. La mirada que le dio Anne sorprendida le advirtió que tuviese cuidado y después de besar a Andy en la cabeza y pedirle a Anne que lo viese salió a ver que pasaba; quedándose como piedra en el lugar cuando avanzó hasta su puerta y reconoció a Booth apoyando la cabeza en su umbral.

Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido o demasiado lento para su gusto y lo único que verdaderamente registro fue el hecho de saber sin duda alguna que la puerta de Anne se encontraba debidamente cerrada cuando se acercó a tocar el hombro de su compañero y que cuando sus miradas se toparon y la realización de sentimientos que veía reflejado en sus ojos tocó a ambos, ya se encontraban en el la entrada de su departamento y la puerta evitó que cualquiera que no fuesen ellos dos supiera lo que verdaderamente pasó.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Siete: La Calma Después De La Tormenta**

-Huesos, has estado metida en ese cadáver toda la mañana y no has llamado siquiera una vez para saber como esta Andy- grito Booth, caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado a las espaldas de su compañera.

Desde la gran pelea que tuvieron habían pasado apenas dos días y aunque el primer día de trabajo las cosas entre ellos estuvieron un tanto extrañas, el que todo su equipo no tuviera siquiera una idea de lo que paso les ayudo a hacerse los desentendidos y dejar que su trabajo lograra encontrar la armonía que comúnmente gozaba su asociación. Eso claro, hasta que Booth notó que su compañera, a pesar de contar con un hijo, pasaba casi la misma cantidad de tiempo que antes en el trabajo.

-Booth, estoy buscando la evidencia para que nuestro caso se cierre pronto y Andy esta perfectamente bien en la guardería, no necesito llamar a cada hora para saberlo: si le pasara algo, me llamarían.- le contestó su compañera sin inmutarse en levantar la vista del cadáver que tenía en frente.

-¡Eso es lo mas antimaternal que eh escuchado en la tierra! Como demonios puedes ponerte ahí y trabajar si no has sabido nada de Andy desde que lo dejaste en la mañana?!- la pelea, había llamado la atención de todo el pelotón pero sus presencias habían sido suprimidas fácilmente por la burbujita personal que los socios parecían tener. Aun así, Cam y Ángela, compartieron una sonrisa al ver lo histérico que Booth se había puesto desde que era conciente de la maternidad de su compañera. Hecho que a ellos les tomó por sorpresa pero que esperaban después de presenciar el momento en el que Andy cayó en custodia temporal de Brennan por segunda vez.

-Booth no me digas como criar a Andy, he venido haciendo el trabajo sin tu ayuda, además no pienso que sea bueno llamar a Susan cuando tú lo has hecho prácticamente a cada hora- la inexistencia de respuesta rápida hizo que hasta la misma Temperance levantara la vista para ver a Booth, sorprendiéndose al verlo confundido y tieso en su lugar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto finalmente el agente y eso fue más que suficiente para hacer reír a Hodgins.

-¡Dios! Cada día que pasa ustedes parecen más un matrimonio…. ¿estan seguros de que no me perdi la boda?- pronuncio Ángela juntando sus manos mientras Cam movía la cabeza divertida y volvía a enfrascarse en la evidencia para evitar la furia del agente.

-¡Hey! Ustedes tampoco parecen muy preocupados del paradero de Andy o que Huesos este toda la mañana aquí sin saber nada de él- dijo resentido y a su sorpresa, su compañera suspiro mientras se colocaba al lado de Cam.

-No encuentro ninguna prueba que desacredite la historia del asesino así que terminaré el papeleo en la oficina- la patóloga asintió en aprobación antes de ver a Temperance arrancarse los guantes y desaparecer en su oficina. Evidentemente enojada por los constantes reclamos de su compañero, quien, para colmo, intentó seguirla para continuar con su discusión.

-No estamos preocupados porque ya nos acostumbramos a llevar el equilibrio que Bren encontró en su vida Booth- dijo Ángela cuando vio a su amiga encerrada y le impidió el paso al agente.- ella tardo mucho tiempo en acomodar su trabajo a la vida de madre y créeme cuando te digo que todas las veces que desaparecía para llamar por teléfono hace unos meses no eran porque salía a hablar con su supuestos novios. Ella ni siquiera ha tenido novio desde que esta con Andy.

La noticia, por alguna razón extraña, hizo que Booth sonriera pero recordando su anterior comportamiento suspiro y, después de explicarle a la artista que solo quería disculparse entro en su oficina.

Como esperaba, ella estaba sentada en su escritorio pasando los últimos hallazgos a su computadora lo que le dio el tiempo para sentarse en el sofá y pensar en como comenzar. Aunque las cosas parecían fluir bien entre ellos, la conversación y los hechos que habían pasado el fin de semana todavía estaban calientes en su mente y le costaba un poco separar las cosas o tener siquiera una idea de cómo la antropóloga le iba a responder.

-Todavía no me has contado que eran en verdad los papeles por los que me hiciste firmar.-murmuró el agente en un intento por hacerle hablar sin tener que desatar una pelea.

–Si lo hice; necesitaba que un agente del FBI firmara una declaración jurada en donde se especificaba que la adopción de Andy no podía ser pública por lo peligroso de mi trabajo.- su voz a pesar de ser firme todavía dejaba ver un ápice de inseguridad al estar hablando con él en un lugar cerrado y aunque parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, ninguno de ellos sabía realmente en donde se encontraban.

-¿Cómo convenciste a un abogado para hacer eso? Es como pedir mover una montaña- volvió a preguntar un poco más seguro de la conversación al escuchar su respuesta.

-… Lo es, pero tu novia me ayudo cuando Carolina le contó todo.- aunque la voz de Temperance fue firme, Booth notó con claridad como el nombrar a Samantha le molestó y por primera vez en días creyó encontrar el momento adecuado para atacar el tema que silenciosamente ambos acordaron sepultar.

- Espera…. ¿Samantha sabia desde el comienzo?- preguntó lo más inocente que pudo, sabiendo que su compañera no tenía ninguna idea de que él y la abogada ya eran historia después del comportamiento que había tenido en su departamento. Dios intercediera para que ella nunca se enterara del intento que la abogada hizo para herir a su hijo por que ni todas las fuerzas especiales lograrían ayudar a la rubia para continuar con vida.

- Ella fue mí abogada en el proceso… ¿Por qué crees que no te pregunto nada cuando llegue repentinamente a tu casa? Te creí más intuitivo Booth.

-Oh genial, ahora resulta que aparte de mi hijo, Rebeca y todos los squints, mi novia también sabían que mi compañera me ocultaba a su hijo- atacó, viendo con claridad como los ojos de su compañera se oscurecían nuevamente al nombrar a Samantha como su novia.

-… Siento haberlo hecho Booth, pero no confiabas en mis habilidades maternales.- la decepción se clavó con fuerza en el pecho del agente, haciéndole casi imposible el contener las ganas de pararse e ir hasta donde su compañera para abrazarla y besarla en ese mismo instante.

-Si confío en tus habilidades... es sólo que Parker me contó todo lo que paso cuando llegue y te veías tremendamente cansada… solo intente ayudar.-Temperance tuvo que levantar la mirada de su informe para ver la honestidad en el rostro de su compañero. Sintiendo un leve hormigueo subiendo por su estomago al ver su sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

-Bueno, ya todo quedo en el pasado ¿no? Estamos bien

-Si, estamos bien… - _"pero quiero más que eso"_, pensó para si mismo. pero su compañera, ajena a todo lo que invadía a su cabeza siguió trabajando sin prestarle aparente atención a su presencia. -Ahora, todavía no me has dicho que mas firme…

-Oh tranquilo, no puse ninguna acta de matrimonio… todo era para la seguridad de Andy-dijo en un intento por alivianar el ambiente que sólo terminó por tensarlos más al pensar en la idea de verse casados.

-Bien…. ¿vas a llamarlo ahora que ya te desocupaste del cuerpo?- Preguntó Booth para mantener a su compañera hablando y quitarse de paso las imágenes que invadían su mente.

-No Booth, mientras mas pronto termine con mi trabajo mas pronto podré ir por Andy, no hay lógica en gastar tiempo llamándolo a cada rato, además le ayuda a su desarrollo, necesita pasar más tiempo con niños de su edad

-Ok… ok: dejo de preocuparme-pasaron unos minutos de silencio. Ella terminando de escribir su informe y él con la vista clavada en su figura.

-¿Eras así cuando Parker era un bebe?- le preguntó repentinamente quitándolo de su ensueño.

-Oh si, Rebeca cambio dos veces su numero para que dejara de molestarla… creo que verdaderamente la ponía nerviosa.- recordó el agente mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzado.

-Y créeme que la entiendo, no sé como te va a soportar Samantha cuando se embarace.- comentó la antropóloga intentando parecer casual. Causando que ambos sintieran un leve temblor recorrer sus espaldas al pensar en la idea.

-Samantha y yo no pensamos tener hijos- se encontró casi gritando el agente, maldiciéndose internamente ante su arrebato al ver la mirada curiosa de su compañera centrada completamente en él.

-¿Porque? Hay algo mal… creí que su relación iba bien…

-Si, estamos bien…- mintió fácilmente- es solo que… estuvimos hablando y, después de la primera falsa alarma llegamos a la conclusión de que no queremos avanzar… estamos bien así

-Oh… vaya….- la decepción en su voz era palpable. Hecho que aumentó las esperanzas de su compañero.

-¿Que?-le alentó a continuar cuando ella no hubo pronunciado alguna otra palabra más. Levantándose del sofá y caminando hasta su escritorio en donde la antropóloga ya había imitado su movimiento para caminar en círculos dentro de su oficina

-No nada… es que creí que ya iban camino a la gran boda, casa grande con hijos y el perro… creo que Parker también menciono una cerca blanca… es todo. – murmuró, sintiendo como su compañero se acercaba hasta colocarse en frente y evitar así que continuara paseando.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso? Y mejor aun, ¿Cómo es que tú conoces ese cliché?- sin saber el efecto que tenía en el otro. Ambos sintieron como sus corazones casi galopaban en sus gargantas ante el tema que estaban tratando. Inconcientes de la cercanía en la que se encontraban sus propios cuerpos.

-Parker hace meses que ha estado hablando de tener dos familias y dos madres… hasta menciono un hermano. Yo creí que tú ya lo habías escuchado, aquí con Ángela no paran de hablar sobre el asunto.-susurró ella. Mirando el suelo por un par de segundos antes de subir la mirada para obtener su respuesta.

-No lo sabía…. Parker nunca me ha mencionado nada…- dijo y no era mentira, Rebeca y Parker desde que terminó con Samantha y no fuese capaz de declararse a su compañera le andaban molestando pero nunca haciendo alusión al gran paquete.

-Bueno, es normal al verte a ti con Samantha tanto tiempo como Rebeca y Drew pasan juntos… debió sacar la idea cuando ellos se casaron, es lógico esperar a que quiera verte a ti también casado, sobre todo porque eres un hombre religioso.- le explico, sintiendo como en el fondo de ella algo se quebraba al ser ella quien intentaba poner la idea de matrimonio en la cabeza de su compañero. Acto que Booth solo percibió cuando ella dio un paso atrás para aumentar la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la religión con que me case?- preguntó dando un paso hacia adelante para recuperar el terreno, ajeno a todo el caos que había en la cabeza de su compañera.

-Bien, los cristianos americanos son una de las poblaciones que ha sostenido el ritual arcaico de tener que formar familias grandes, en donde una pareja se case y tengan varios hijos, compre una casa y tenga mascotas. Es completamente normal que tú sigas el prototipo, no esta mal Booth.- intentó aclarar mientras se daba la vuelta hacia su estante e intentaba así arrancar de la presencia de su compañero. El tema y su perfume estaban llevándose lo mejor de si y dudaba de ella misma para soportar lo suficiente y no lanzarse sobre su compañero para robarle un beso.

-Bien para tu información el que este a favor del matrimonio no quiere decir que ande como loco buscando esposas… estoy esperando a la persona ideal –contestó colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su compañera para girarla, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

-¿Cómo puedes estar buscando si estas con Samantha? –derramó con acidez, sin ser conciente del leve empujón que llevo a su compañero a dar un paso hacia atrás- O no, mejor aun ¿Por qué no vez a Samanta como una buena candidata si ya llevan dos años juntos?- el corazón de Temperance casi se detuvo ante la intensa mirada de su compañero, pero al parecer su cerebro todavía estaba lo suficientemente atento como para seguir soltando estupideces.

-….-el silencio fue su única respuesta. Quizás porque estaba demasiado perplejo de que su compañera le hubiese atacado con una pregunta tan directa o por la pequeña y extravagante idea de que quizás ella si supiera de su ruptura y no estuviera haciendo otra cosa más que jugando con sus sentimientos o la poca fuerza que le quedaba antes de tomarla para si ahí mismo en el sofá.

-¿Booth?- le escuchó preguntar mientras avanzaba hasta él, haciéndole retroceder un paso más hasta toparse con el bendito sofá que hace unos segundo estuvo dando imágenes no muy profesionales a su ya caótica mente.

-…. ¿crees que deba pedirle matrimonio?- atacó, con la ultima esperanza de que ella por fin soltara todas las apariencias y se abriera con él o por lo menos le diera un minuto para reagrupar sus pensamiento y saber como terminar esta conversación.

-Wow… Tiempo ahí… no creo que sea la indicada para que preguntes ese tipo de cosas, es tu vida personal, yo soy tu compañera de trabajo…. no mezcles las cosas.- el pánico en su voz y la distancia que tomó de su compañero fueron evidentes para ambos. Estaban tocando territorio que se prometieron hace tiempo no tocar y por alguna razón masoquista a ambos le gustaba.

-¡Pero Huesos! tu eres mi mejor amiga- le dijo, tomándole las manos y Temperance se encontró tragando por la intensidad de su mirada.- Se supone que tienes que ayudarme con esto… ¿Crees que Parker este listo para tener una madrastra?

-….Hey…. ¿Donde quedo todo ese discurso del amor y confianza? ¿No tendrías que pensar primero en ello antes de darle a Parker cualquier madrastra?- intentó hacerle razonar, ahogada ante la intensidad de los sentimientos que veía en los ojos de su compañero pero sin ser conciente de que todos eran creados por ella.

-No sé huesos… creo que tienes razón en cuanto a lo del matrimonio…-contestó Booth dando un paso al frente, emocionado a más no poder al ver como su compañera, sin ser conciente, iba lentamente derrumbando barrera que ocultara sus sentimientos.- Si amo a una mujer que ama a mi hijo y me respeta…debería comenzar a pesar en el siguiente paso… Parker necesita estabilidad ¿no?.

_-_Booth… -el pánico en Temperance aumentaba exponencialmente, conciente a la sobre estimulación que recibía su cuerpo al estar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.- ….Deberías preguntarle a Parker eso, no a mi… - susurró apenas. Todo en ella gritaba porque callara al agente con un beso pero justo cuando este bajo la mirada a sus labios, algo dentro de si le dio la fuerza necesaria como para tomar distancia y volver a esconderse detrás de su escritorio, dejando a Booth completamente perplejo al no saber que había pasado. – Si quieres casarte sólo por darle estabilidad a Parker debes preguntarle si es lo que quiere: conozco muy bien a tu hijo y estoy segura de que prefiere verte soltero pero feliz que manteniendo un matrimonio que no se basa en el amor.

-Tienes razón Huesos… -murmuró sin poder evitar sonreír ante sus palabras, maravillado con el efecto que el haber estado tan cerca de su compañera le otorgaba- Le preguntare a Parker primero.

-Genial, ahora, ¿Que te parece si vas a ver si Ángela termino la reconstrucción?- le preguntó ella mientras ordenaba el informe en el que antes había estado trabajando, sin inmutarse si su voz sonaba desesperada o ansiosa por verle a metros de ella.

-¿Porque? ¿Vas a algún lado?-Temperance evitó la mirada aguda que le dio al dar la vuelta para tomar su bolso y depositar todo lo que estuviera sobre su mesa dentro de él

-Claro, es mi hora de almuerzo, tengo que alimentarme- respondió por inercia, repitiéndose una y otra vez el no subir la mirada para esquivar sus ojos. Acto que no hizo más que aumentar la sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero mientras se acercaba y le ayudaba con el abrigo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Seguro que a Ángela le falta todavía un par de horas- a su sorpresa, Brennan colocó una mano sobre su pecho para mantenerlo dentro del despacho.

-No te preocupes, aprovechare de pasar a ver a Andy, tú aprovecha el tiempo y anda ver a Samantha o que se yo- Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de hablar nuevamente: Temperance abandono la habitación, dejándolo con una sonrisa astuta en los labios mientras tiraba al aire la ficha que siempre mantenía en su bolsillo. Si su compañera lo quería o no, ambos se encontraban en la misma página y aunque él había jurado hace años nunca volver a apostar, estaba seguro de que en este juego el se llevaría el premio mayor. Solo faltaba un paso más y pronto podría saborear toda la victoria.

X-x-x-X-x-x-X

Si, sé lo que están pensando y no; no olvide colocar un capitulo, la historia va en buen curso y lo siento xD pero la escena que ustedes esperaban ver todavía no puede ser revelada pero como pueden intuir las cosas se ponen más y más lindas a cada minuto que pasa.

Saludos a todos y gracias por sus mensajes :3


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo Ocho: No Todo Es Blanco o Negro**_

_-__¿Pero que demonios me pasa?-_ Se grito a si misma cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de su compañero y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. _¿Convencer a Booth de que se case? Es que se había vuelto masoquista?_

Las palabras de Booth continuaban frescas en su mente, golpeando sin piedad alguna su ya caótico sentir; él, con o sin intención había matado la última esperanza que tenía sobre ellos.

"Si amo a una mujer que ama a mi hijo y me respeta…debería comenzar a pesar en el siguiente paso… Parker necesita estabilidad ¿no?" gimió con pesar al ver que hasta su propia memoria lograba reproducir sin falla alguna la voz de su compañero aun cuando ella se enfocaba por pensar en otra cosa.

Lamentablemente su cuerpo parecía traicionarla y aunque no habían estado cerca lo suficiente, el fantasma de su perfume no hacía más que aumentar la desdicha en su corazón.

Aunque el recuerdo del fin de semana estaba latente en su memoria, ambos habían acordado silenciosamente hacer como si este no hubiese pasado por la cantidad de emociones mezcladas que habían catalizado todo.

La pasión y química entre ellos era innegable pero a si mismo la franqueza con que ambos acordaron no poder permitirse romper su asociación por algo incierto era aterradoramente deprimente. Ella sabía muy bien que entre ella y su compañero, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado hace unos días, nunca iba a poder estar juntos por la línea que este les había puesto y ella estaba bien con eso o por lo menos eso se hizo pensar.

Ahora, mientras que las palabras seguían repitiéndose en su mente y clavándose como espigas en su corazón se sintió como una tonta. Ya había pensado más de dos días completos que las acciones de su compañero en el fin de semana pasado no eran otra cosa más que una reacción normal después de todos los secretos que ambos se mantuvieron mutuamente pero ahora que todo estaba normal, se sentía como una tonta al creer siquiera en la posibilidad de que, aun en sus sueños, podría pasar algo entre ellos.

Él amaba a otra, y aunque nunca había visto a su compañero en una relación tan larga ella mantuvo la triste esperanza de que en un momento próximo alguien de allá arriba se apiadaría de ella y su compañero dejaría a la abogada como lo había hecho con sus novias de antaño y ellos tendrían su oportunidad para estar juntos.

No es que ella creyera en el cielo todavía… bien, puede que haya rezado un par de veces después de que creyó a Booth muerto o fue a buscar a Andy pero definitivamente no se había convertido en religiosa y nadie, a excepción de Parker, la había visto hablar con el hombre imaginario de sus chicos favoritos.

Pero aún con todo el dolor de su alma, ella ya aprendió a hacerse aun lado para hacer feliz a su socio y Samantha demostraba día tras día ser lo que el agente necesitaba en su vida. El tiempo que pasaban juntos ya estaba disminuido desde el inicio de su relación con Samantha y la misma distancia que se creo entre ellos ayudo incluso a que Booth fuese completamente ajeno al dolor y sufrimiento que su anterior declaración causó en ella.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se convirtió en madre por el amor de dios. Su Booth se hubiese dado cuenta en un latido y hasta hubiese desenmascarado su mentira en cuanto le llevo los papeles… pero el Booth enamorado que ahora tenía en frente le hizo a un lado de su vida: como todas las constantes en su vida, Booth finalmente la había abandonado.

Si bien no físicamente, él cambió la sólida amistad que tenían por el romance apasionado que sostenía con Samantha y ella no pudo hacer más que hacerse a un lado en silencio para ver a su compañero feliz, lamiéndose las heridas como un perro abandonado cuando lo pateaban a la calle… Definitivamente el pasar tantas horas viendo películas con Parker ya le estaba cobrando peaje, el joven muchacho le enseñaba demasiados coloquialismos en esos cortos dos años y aunque él fue sin duda alguna la clave en el momento en el que adoptó a su hijo ahora no podía verlo más como otro futuro dolor al pensar en el poco tiempo que lograría pasar con el pequeño si es que Booth se casaba con Samantha.

Si era sincera, ella creyó fielmente los argumentos de Booth cuando él le dijo que Andy necesitaba una verdadera familia pero cuando el pequeño se le acercó al otro día de su separación, preguntándole porque dejó que su padre echara a Andy de su familia, su antigua determinación: su antiguo yo revivió. Parker le ayudo a ver que su padre ya no estaba ahí para velar por su bien y aunque seguía siento socios y mejores amigos, ahora estaba en sus propias manos el velar por su felicidad.

Por ello luchó por conservar a Andy. Buscando a la familia que Booth le encontró y pidiéndoles que le regresaran al pequeño. Por suerte, la señora no dudo ni un segundo en darle al bebe al ver como este mismo se agitaba con violencia en un intento de acercarse a ella y el amor irrefutable que fluía entre ellos al ver como envolvía sus pequeños brazos sobre su cuello como si de ello dependiese su vida fue más que suficiente para ablandar el corazón de la señora.

De ahí, el no tener a Booth a su lado había sido un sacrificio que logró soportar: su hijo por el amor de su vida… un cambio que aunque no se viese justo a ojos de terceros, era mucho más de lo que podía pedir o que incluso pensaba en merecer. Junto a Andy había encontrado un verdadero sentido a su vida y aunque seguía amando a su trabajo encontró la forma para igualmente poder disfrutar de ser madre y ama de casa. Renunciar a sus parejas sexuales no fue siquiera pensado y en vez de salir semana por medio a algún restaurante o exposición con hombres, se encontró en el parque jugando con su pequeño.

Su editora casi se había desmayado cuando le presento a su hijo y aunque la identidad del pequeño se tenía que mantener en secreto, la mujer se mostró más que contenta al verla como madre y le consiguió entradas a montones de eventos para infantes y paseos a los que solía también raptar a Parker.

Rebeca muchas veces la interrogaba por dejar a Booth en manos de Samantha y aunque no se sorprendió al ver que Parker heredaba sus habilidades deductivas no de uno sino de ambos padres, le fue muy difícil aceptar sus sentimientos y explicarle todo a la ex de su compañero. Por suerte, Rebeca le entendió y no volvió a tocar el asunto, no sin antes advertirle sobre las consecuencias de dejar que el tren se fuese sin ella. A pesar de ello, aceptó las consecuencias de su decisión con la frente en alto hasta ahora en donde todas parecían juntarse y golpearla con una fuerza que apenas le dejaba respirar.

El comentario sobre el matrimonio lo hizo solo para saber si Booth había plantado la idea en la cabeza de su hijo pero cuando el agente comenzó a explicarle que no, sintió como nuevamente sus esperanzas crecían. Aceptaba el hecho de que Booth tuviera una novia y que fuese feliz con ella, pero eso no significaba que en más de una noche soñara con tener una familia normal junto a Booth, Parker y Andy.

Ahora, la idea se tornaba más utópica por su monumental metida de patas y aunque ella misma se había tirado fuera del tren, se encontraba corriendo desesperada para intentar alcanzarlo de nuevo. Claramente tenia que dejar de escuchar a Ángela y Parker y sus cursilerías. ¡Estaba volviéndose loca!

-¡Dra. Brennan! Siempre a la hora- la saludo el guardia de la sala cuna y ella, presentando su tarjeta, intercambio saludos e ingreso a la sala donde mantenían a los niños de la edad de Andy. Cortando abruptamente cualquier tipo de pensamiento que no estuviese directamente involucrado con su hijo.

Cuando Ángela había planteado la idea de formar una guardería dentro del instituto para los hijos de los funcionarios no había creído posible que llegase a realizarse pero una vez que lo hablo con el director del instituto junto con Cam, en menos de dos meses el edificio estuvo construido. Hodgins ayudo en los planos de las instalaciones y la parte monetaria, el director del instituto hasta dejó que Zack, desde la institución mental, se hiciera cargo del sistema de seguridad y registro de los niños. El personal de seguridad había sido contratado desde el mismo FBI gracias a la comunicación que Ángela tenía con Cullen y el que su padre estuviera con el proyecto infantil del instituto alentó a los funcionarios de los demás departamentos para unirse al proyecto.

Ahora, la sala cuna era una de las instalaciones mas seguras dentro del instituto y aunque se encontraba relativamente lejos de su sector, valía la pena recorrer todo el instituto solo como precaución a las posibles explosiones o epidemias que podían salir de su laboratorio.

-Andy mira quien esta aquí- dijo la encargada mientras cargaba al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo llevaba hasta ella.

-¡Mami!- grito Andy estirando los brazos hasta ella y cualquier rastro de tristeza de su conversación anterior fue borrado al ver la radiante sonrisa de su hijo. Andy llevaba apenas un mes hablando y sus primeras palabras, aunque Ángela había insistido a muerte con el pequeño para que la llamara mamá, la primera vocalización coherente que había dicho era nada mas y nada menos que "Huesos"

Como era de esperarse, Parker tuvo clara culpa sobre el hecho y aunque el agente desconocía en ese instante su maternidad o cual había sido su primera palabra, su corazón no pudo hacer más que hincharse de alergia al ver que los tres hombres que amaba la llamaban Huesos. Claro que con el tiempo, Ángela logo su propósito y, una noche que estaba sola con Andy esta la llamo mamá. A la mañana siguiente, su mejor amiga se acerco preocupada al verla con los ojos hinchados por el llanto pero cuando oyó al pequeño gritarle "mamá" mientras Susan se lo llevaba terminó llorando también.

-¿Te has portado bien con Susan amor?- le pregunto a su pequeño cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos y Andy se revolvió contento mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Parker era el único a parte de ella, que parecía entender los balbuceos del pequeño y aunque Rebeca había interpretado uno que otro monosílabo ella era la única que lograba descifrar con ciencia exacta lo que su pequeño necesitaba. Era una relación simbiótica de dependencia en la que, igual que como había ocurrido con Booth, una sola mirada podía transmitir mucho mas que las palabras.

Intentando dejar de lado los pensamientos de su compañero, salio del instituto hasta su auto para ir al Dinner a almorzar pero justo cuando iba prendiendo el motor, el asiento de copiloto fue ocupado.

-Hey pequeño hombre ¿como estas?- dijo Booth al asiento de atrás y Andy nada mas escucharlo comenzó a reír y balbucear de nuevo.

-¿Booth que haces en mi auto?- alcanzo a preguntar cuando el shock inicial hubo desaparecido, intentando silenciar la emoción que Andy tenia y la que se creaba en su pecho al verlo a su lado y no con la abogada.

-Bien, vas a almorzar ¿No? Yo también voy así que pensé en que debíamos ir juntos… ¿hace tiempo que no lo hacemos verdad?

-Creí que iba a ir con Samantha- murmuró mucho más acida de lo que quería.

-Prefiero almorzar con mi compañera y no, Ángela tampoco ha terminado así que no tienes excusas para convencerme de no pasar tiempo con dos de mis tres personas favoritas- la sonrisa fue más que suficiente para hacerle derretir y Andy desde atrás sintió su pelea interna por lo que se sumo a la conversación- ¡mami! ¡Hambre!

-Wow ¿ya te dice mamá?.. ¿Que más me he perdido?... ¡haber pequeño hombre! ¿Quien soy yo? – le pregunto al pequeño mientras se encaramaba en su asiento para poder mirar mejor a Andy. Temperance, intento hacerse la loca mientras conducía al Dinner, escuchando con una sonrisa en los labios todos los intentos de Booth para que Andy dijese su nombre sin éxito alguno.

-Papá- grito repentinamente el pequeño y tanto Booth como Temperance tuvieron que afirmarse cuando la antropóloga perdió momentáneamente el control del auto antes de estacionarse frente al Dinner entre las risas del infante que apenas era conciente del sentimiento que había provocado en los adultos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, sintiendo como las emociones los paralizaban mientras un inocente Andy seguía repitiendo la palabra que había logrado aprender.

-Lo siento Booth… Andy repite todo lo que dice Parker… posiblemente lo saco de ahí.- intento excusarse pero su compañero movió la cabeza mientras la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro alcanzo su máximo.

-No hay problema huesos… es reconfortante saber que Andy me ve como figura paterna y no a Hodgins… eso si que destruiría mi orgullo. -Las risas estallaron en el auto y el evento fue rápidamente olvidado mientras se dirigían al Dinner. Dándole a Temperance la posibilidad de pensar en que quizás su momento junto todavía no estaba del todo perdido al verse a ambos sonriendo ampliamente ante el cuadro que en los ventanales de su lugar favorito se reflejaba. Inconciente de que Booth estaba mirando la misma imagen mientras la guiaba con su mano apoyada en su espalda y le hacía caras a Andy por sobre su hombro. Amando la sensación de felicidad que irradiaba en su compañera y que lo acercaba más y más al final que buscaba junto a ella.


	9. Chapter 9

_Gente! Lamento la tardanza, mis profesores me estan torturando con más prisa en estas semanas (¿será porque pronto termina el semestre?) asi que apenas y logré arrancarme un minuto para escribir esto, esta levemente revisado y si no les gustan están en todo su derecho de tirarme tomates o lo que tengan a mano. _

_Por cierto, ante las constantes preguntas les vuelvo avisar: Kaos está en "en reparaciones" hasta nuevo aviso _

**Capitulo Nueve: ****¿Verdad O Mentira?**

El almuerzo había ido mejor de lo que hubiese esperado.

Quizás porque la inocencia de Andy lograba crear el ambiente perfecto para que todas las señoras que entraban en el pequeño restaurante cayeran rendidas ante su sonrisa y los felicitaran a ambos por su pequeño.

O quizás fuese porque ninguno de ellos se molesto en decir más que una frase de agradecimiento por el cumplido y sonreír ante la idea en vez de ocupar su acostumbrado "sólo somos socios" que desde antaño los gobernaba.

Fuese cualquiera la razón, ambos lograron disfrutar de sus antiguas peleas entre las risas del pequeño mientras comían y se robaban mutuamente su comida. Un hecho que causo uno que otro grito de Andy al no poder copiar los movimientos de su madre para robarle una que otra fritura del plato de Booth y que obligó al agente a quitarle al pequeño a su compañera para que estuviese más cerca de su plato para lograr su cometido.

Para cuando los tres lograron terminar sus almuerzos, Andy estaba casi dormido sobre el pecho de Booth y el agente aprovecho el momento para colocarse de pie y dirigirse al automóvil de su compañera mientras esta pagaba. Desde la distancia logró ver como la antropóloga se colocaba un poco más tensa al estar a tanta distancia de su pequeño y sonrió divertido ante la ansiedad que expelía su cuerpo, sintiéndose como un verdadero tonto al recordar que hace apenas unos días era incapaz hasta de incluso ver los cambios de humor de quien era el amor de su vida.

Andy al parecer notó su malestar y gimió incomodo mientras abría los ojos para observarle-papá sueño- murmuró mientras se acurrucaba nuevamente sobre su cuello haciendo sonreír al agente. El niño sin duda alguna ya lo tenía atado y completamente baboso al llamarlo papá, hecho que no hacía más que determinarlo aún más para conseguir a la antropóloga para si y poder formar una familia como la que siempre había soñado.

-Lo sé campeón… espera a que mamá llegue y nos vamos a dormir- le susurró de vuelta antes de besarlo en la frente con cariño. Completamente inconciente de que Temperance tenía la vista del espectáculo desde su posición dentro del Dinner.

-"Deja de soñar Bren… él no es más que tu compañero"- se regaño una y otra vez la antropóloga mientras desviaba la mirada al cajero quien ahora le entregaba el vuelto por sus almuerzos. -"deberías estar satisfecha con lo que tienes y no pedir más"- se volvió a repetir antes de salir del local.

-Andy esta cansado… creo que no le vendría mal una siesta- murmuró Booth cuando sintió la presencia de su compañera cerca del auto. Sorprendiese cuando Temperance rió divertida al tiempo que abría la puerta trasera del auto para que el agente pudiese colocar al niño en el asiento de seguridad.

-No esta cansado, esta tratando de que lo lleves a casa y no a la guardería… a Ángela le ha hecho el mismo truco un par de veces- Booth quedo mirando con sorpresa a su compañera al escucharle susurrar bajo cuando ya ambos estuvieron en sus respectivos asientos.

-¿Crees que esta actuando? Huesos… si apenas tiene tres años

- y una astucia que compite día a día con la de Parker- volvió a decir divertida la antropóloga antes de mirar por el espejo retrovisor como su hijo hacia un máximo esfuerzo por aparentarse dormido. – Mira esto- le susurró a Booth antes de subir la voz e indicarle a su compañero para que viese el comportamiento del pequeño.

-Creo que tienes razón Booth, iré a buscar mis cosas al laboratorio antes de irme a casa para poner a descansarlo, ha sido un día verdaderamente largo para él- a sorpresa del agente, el chico sonrío ampliamente, haciendo un esfuerzo mayor para mantener sus ojos cerrados y no emitir sonido alguno dentro de la silla.

-ja! Esto si que es nuevo- murmuró bajo el agente riendo ante el teatro del pequeño antes de darle un pequeño codazo a su compañera y prestarle nueva atención al asiento de atrás.

-Eso sería lamentable Huesos… yo quería llevarme a Parker y a Andy esta tarde para jugar en el parque.- dijo en voz exageradamente alta, conciente de la mirada perpleja que su compañera le dirigió cuando sus palabras fueron dichas

-¡Yo quiero!- gritó el pequeño desde el asiento de atrás antes de que su madre lograse salir de la sorpresa o Booth lograse dejar de reír antes de poder hablar de nuevo.

-¿No estabas muy cansado campeón?

-Nooo… ¡Quiero parque!- volvió a gritar con fuerza-quiero ver a Park!- la energía que despedía el pequeño desde el asiento de atrás era absorbente y los dos adultos sonrieron divertidos cuando sus vistas se encontraron.

- ¿Estas seguro Booth?- le pregunto Brennan a su compañero cuando vio que la estrategia que había ocupado no era más que algo que él venía planeando de antes.

-Claro Huesos, no estaba bromeando, realmente quería pedirte prestado a Andy esta tarde… tengo pensado en hablar con Parker hoy y hace tiempo que no he jugado con ambos chicos.

-no sé…. –comenzó a decir la antropóloga mientras se cambiaba nerviosa en su asiento.

-Hey, miralo como una oportunidad para relajarte, tener tiempo para ti… los chicos nos vamos de juerga… prometo traerlo temprano a casa y nada de desvelos ni bebidas alcohólicas- bromeó el agente colocando su mejor sonrisa y Temperance no tuvo nada que hacer cuando su hijo se unió a las suplicas del agente.

-¿mami si?-Preguntó con una sonrisa y ojos que a Booth se le hicieron familiar.

-ves lo que Parker le enseña?- la voz de Temperance intentó sonar enojada pero la sonrisa en su rostro era claro indicio de que la situación no hacia más que divertirle.

-Vamos Huesos… di que si- le rogó por ultima vez el agente, colocando la misma mirada y sonrisa que su hijo le estaba dando por el espejo retrovisor.

-Wow ¿Cómo se supone que le diga no a esas caras?- se preguntó en voz alta causando la exaltación de ambos hombres.

-¡Ja! ¿Escuchaste eso pequeño hombre? ¡Nos vamos a jugar! –las risas y planes entre el pequeño y Booth continuaron todo el viaje de regreso pero Brennan no pudo prestarle verdadera atención a la alegría que ambos chicos estaban viviendo.

El que Booth quisiera pasar más tiempo con Andy no era sorpresa para ella, estaba conciente que él iba a intentar compensar el tiempo que no había pasado con el pequeño o con su hijo, pero el hecho que fuese a ver a Parker le ponía los pelos de punta. La posibilidad de que Booth ocupara la posibilidad para hablar con su hijo sobre el matrimonio. Sobre la maldita idea que ella misma le había plantado en la cabeza ese día le traicionaba todo su humor.

Ni siquiera notó cuando llegaron al Jeffersonia hasta que Booth salió del auto para sacar al pequeño del asiento de seguridad y hasta estuvo tentada a quitarle el niño hasta que vio que Andy no iba a soltar a Booth al menos que estuviera Parker a la vista o lo tomase rumbo hacia los jardines del instituto, lejos de la guardería. El agente por su parte tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a dejar al niño fuera de su vista y aunque se reconocía incapaz de sobreponerse al doble chantaje que ambos habían hecho en el auto, todavía se sentía insegura de dejar que Booth se llevase a Andy lejos lo que comenzó una de sus típicas discusiones privadas a todo grito.

La mirada de sorpresa de Cam o el codazo que esta misma le dio a Ángela cuando los vieron entrar discutiendo de lo que podía o no comer el pequeño también paso desapercibida para Brennan y no tuvo mayor contacto con la realidad de lo que estaba pasando hasta que su hijo le planto un húmedo beso en la mejilla, seguido por un no tan húmedo pero igualmente chocante, beso de Booth sobre su frente para indicar su salida.

-Nos vemos a la noche Huesos, no te quedes trabajando hasta muy tarde!- fueron las palabras que logró procesar después de un rato al encontrarse sola y aunque su frente quemaba por el efímero contacto, ella intentó deshacerse de la idea lo más pronto posible. Sin tener mucho éxito cuando su jefa y mejor amiga entraron con sonrisas idénticas en sus rostros.

-Sabes Bren, tú y Booth tienen una forma un tanto especial de hacer y rehacer las cosas… ¿No deberían casarse primero antes de comenzar a pelear por la custodia de sus hijos? – la broma no paso desapercibida para la antropóloga y aunque muchos desconocidos ya les habían confundido por pareja, el fijarse por primera vez el espectáculo que habían creado hace apenas unos minutos le hizo estremecer.

-Por favor Ángela, la palabra prohibida del día es matrimonio- ante su respuesta, chispas de complicidad volaron de los ojos de su jefa y mejor amiga. Siendo claro, totalmente perdidas por su persona.

-¿y eso… Acaso nuestro semental patentado por el FBI esta masticando la idea?- volvió a inquirir la artista, inconciente de todo el mar de emociones que estaba viviendo su mejor amiga.

-Si, esta pensando seriamente la idea de casarse- soltó con un poco de rudeza, causando que Ángela comenzara a chillar de la felicidad y Cam frunciera el seño extrañada.

-¿y la idea te molesta?- se atrevió a preguntar la patóloga mientras se acercaba mucho más a la antropóloga que intentaba por todos los medios parecer ocupada y desinteresada ante la noticia.

-Por supuesto que no!- grito un poco más alto de lo que realmente quería, subiendo por primera vez la vista de los documentos que había estado revolviendo sin sentido mientras se colocaba de pie- Booth es mi compañero… mi colega y mi amigo, si él esta feliz de contraer matrimonio con su novia yo también soy feliz… por él

Ante su discurso, Ángela dejo de saltar para mirarla con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué siento que no estamos hablando de lo mismo?- escupió Ángela sin poder controlar su boca a pesar de la mirada de advertencia que le dio su jefa.

-claro que estamos hablando de lo mismo- la respuesta de su mejor amiga centro la atención de las dos mujeres de nuevo en la antropóloga- estamos hablando de Booth pidiéndole matrimonio a Samantha.-Ahora, la mirada de completa sorpresa en el rostro de Ángela podría ser descifrada hasta por ella misma.

-Cariño… estoy 100% segura de que esa sería la última idea que Booth podría tener en este mundo… -

-Ángela conozco tu romanticismos sin fronteras y las ideas locas que has intentado plantar en Parker pero hablamos esta mañana sobre eso y Booth parece totalmente firme en su idea de casarse con ella… su salida con Andy y Parker debe ser para hablarle a él sobre lo mismo… sé que Parker no se siente muy bien alrededor de ella pero tendrá que acostumbrarse a la idea… como todos

Los pensamientos nuevamente amenazaron con derrumbarse sobre la antropóloga y sin ser conciente de la mirada de completo shock que había en los rostros de sus colegas, abandonó la habitación para ir al único lugar que expedía el mismo sentimiento de pérdida y dolor que sentía: El limbo.


	10. Chapter 10

_OK, este estaba supuesto a ser el último capitulo pero por fuerzas mayores (a las que tendrán que acostumbrarse a llamar profesores de UTA) no logré terminar la ultima parte por lo que decidí darles este pequeño adelanto. _

_Gracias a todos por sus mensajes y como siempre un Honor el que sigan leyendo._

**Capitulo Diez: Amor**

Cuando salió del laboratorio Andy iba riendo eufórico al verse libre de la guardería y Booth se encontró gratamente sorprendido al ver que el pequeño parecía tener una energía contagiante. Los murmullos y sonrisas que los científicos y guardias les daban no hacían más que aumentar su buen humor y su orgullo no podría haber alcanzado un lugar más alto cuando, al llegar a su auto, Andy se despidió de uno de los guardias aclarándole que no iba al jardín porque iba a pasar el día con su papá.

La cara de sorpresa en el rostro del guardia no tenía precio y Booth riendo de buena gana se despidió del sujeto antes de ir a buscar a su otro hijo.

-Esperemos que Parker no este todavía enojado conmigo campeón- le dijo al pequeño en voz alta mientras le observaba por el espejo retrovisor, obteniendo el mismo gesto que Brennan colocaba cuando estaba confundida.

-¿Park enojado?-preguntó con ansiedad el infante sorprendiendo a Booth ante la semejanza que este tenía con Brennan.

-Algo así campeón… él quería que Huesos fuera la novia de papá pero como el domingo no se lo pedí a mamá; se enojo- respondió con una gran sonrisa.-Pero no lo hice sólo porque todavía no había terminado con Sammy.

-Mamá no novia de papá… Park dijo novia de papá fea… mamá no fea- la lógica del pequeño le hizo reír.

-¿No puedo tener una novia que sea linda? ¿y si me casó con Huesos. Mamá se vuelve fea?- al parecer, su pregunta fue mucho más profunda de lo que intentaba porque Andy frunció nuevamente el ceño y se quedo en silencio hasta que llegaron a la escuela de Parker.

Sacar a Parker no fue ningún problema gracias a su encanto y aunque su hijo intentó parecer lo más desinteresado posible con su presencia, cuando vio a Andy en el asiendo de atrás no pudo esconder su sonrisa. Ambos pequeños casi olvidaron por completo su presencia en el auto mientras hablaban, dándole una que otra indicación para marcar el rumbo que llevaría el auto antes de seguir en lo suyo.

Booth no podría estar más feliz de pasar tiempo con los dos pequeños y aunque Parker intentaba monopolizar con su presencia a Andy y no hablar con él, el menor parecía mucho más feliz cuando lograba incluirlo en alguno de sus juegos y al final Parker sucumbió a su intento de no hablar con su padre cuando este les compro un mega helado a ambos.

-¿Todavía estas enojado Parker?- le preguntó lo más desinteresado que pudo pero su hijo, girando los ojos como lo haría huesos, lo apuntó con el cono que tenía en la mano.

-Sabes muy bien porque estaba enojado… pero no… ya no lo estoy… tanto-

-Parker… sabes muy bien porque no podía decirle a Huesos que la amo el domingo- intentó insistir nuevamente y no fue sorpresa alguna cuando su primogénito suspiro antes de ponerse de pie y colocarse en frente de él. Llamando la atención de Andy, quien hasta ahora, había estado sentado en las piernas de Booth demasiado concentrado en su helado como para prestarle atención al mundo.

-ya no estas con Samantha… no tienes ninguna excusa para no estar con Huesos papá-

-Novia de papá no es fea- argumentó el pequeño antes de que el agente pudiese defenderse. Intentando a duras penas evitar sonreír cuando vio que la atención de Parker ahora viajaba entre él y el pequeño en su regazo.

-¿lo chantajeaste?- preguntó con incredulidad causando que Booth riera y Andy frunciera el ceño confundido antes de volver a hablar

-Parker novia de papá no fea… papá se casa con novia linda ¿verdad papá?- los ojos de Parker no pudieron abrirse más ante la sorpresa pero Booth no logro ver esto o como el helado caía de la mano de su hijo al sentir una ola de calor embriagando su pecho ante las palabras que Andy dijo y la mirada que este mismo le dirigía.

-Toda la verdad ahí campeón…- logró articular a duras penas causando que Andy sonriera y volviese su atención al helado medio derretido que tenía en sus manos. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con el niño mas cuenta se daba de lo parecido que tenía con Brennan al ver que su breve conversación antes de tomar a Parker realmente le había significado.

-¿Te vas a casar?- la pregunta de Parker le trajo nuevamente a la realidad y viendo la sorpresa total en su rostro no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

-Bueno… ese es el plan… todavía no se lo he propuesto….

-pero…pero…¿no hablaste con Huesos?- la inseguridad o terror que había en los ojos fue totalmente malinterpretada por el agente.

-Claro que hable con huesos. ¿Quién crees que fue la que me aviso que mi hijo andaba con Ángela haciendo planes de matrimonio?- la sorpresa paso a la vergüenza y su hijo bajo el rostro por unos segundos antes de recordar el tema principal.

-Si pero… ¿Qué dijo Huesos?- la mente de Parker iba a mil por hora y aunque su padre era ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, el pequeño se encontró con una gran necesidad de estar frente a Huesos y escuchar de ella toda la verdad de lo que estaba pasando.

-La verdad… dijo que me apoyaba…que quería que fuese feliz y si soy franco- comenzó a decir mientras ayudaba a Andy a limpiarse con una servilleta.- hoy ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida y no puedo pensar en nada que me haga cambiar de opinión sobre pedirle matrimonio.

-¿Entonces eres realmente feliz?-Booth miro con sorpresa la seriedad que su primogénito tenía escrita en el rostro y colocando una mano sobre su hombro sonrió ampliamente.

-Si ella dice que sí puedes apostar a que seré el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra ¿Cierto Andy?

-¡Cierto!- gritó el pequeño antes de bostezar cansado. Causando que Booth lo abrazara con mayor fuerza mientras sonreía al ver como el como el pequeño batallaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Mientras su padre mantenía los ojos fijos en Andy, Parker volvió a pensar en la conversación que tuvo hace mucho tiempo con Huesos. Recordando cuantas veces ella misma le había dicho que lo mejor que podían hacer era hacerse a un lado para que su padre fuese feliz, sin importar si era o no lo que ellos querían para si.

-Creo que Andy no nos va a poder a acompañar- susurró sonriente Booth cuando Andy por fin calló totalmente dormido en sus brazos. Sacando a Parker de sus pensamientos.

-¿vas a proponérselo después de comprar el anillo verdad papá?- Booth colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo mientras se encaminaban hacia su auto

-Esa es la idea… esperaba que mis dos muchachos me ayudaran a escoger el diamante perfecto pero viendo que uno ya esta dormido… podemos ir primero a dejarlo en el laboratorio con Huesos antes de pasar a la joyería.

-¿Puedo mejor quedarme a esperar con Huesos?... no la he visto desde el domingo- atribuyendo que la ansiedad y disgusto en la voz de Parker no era más que un consecuencia de pensar en entrar a una tienda de joyas en donde todas la señoras de edad le iban a aplastar los cachetes, asintió sonriente mientras hacía partir el auto.

-Si Huesos no tiene problema no veo porqué no- el suspiro que dio Parker no paso desapercibido y Booth momentáneamente se preguntó que estaba pasando por la mente de su hijo cuando le vio con el ceño fruncido. De la misma forma en la que había estado sentado Andy cuando fueron a buscarlo.

-¿Parker? ¿Estas bien con la idea de que nos casemos verdad?- preguntó momentáneamente nervioso ante la idea de que quizás iba demasiado rápido.-

-¿Que?... ha si… ningún problema con eso… - intentó mentir su pequeño mirando por la ventana para intentar pasar ocupar. "definitivamente los dos pasan mucho tiempo con Huesos" se dijo a si mismo Booth antes de reir.

-Sé que algo te molesta Park… no intentes hacerte el desentendido… a Huesos tampoco le resulta esa mirada conmigo.

-En verdad papá, no tengo ningún problema… solo… no me gusta la idea de ocupar un traje de pingüino para la boda.- respondió con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro. La misma que muchas otras veces había ocupado cuando su papá le avisaba que su día juntos iba a ser invadido por su novia.

Booth por su parte, se relajo enormemente al escuchar el comentario de su hijo y volvió a reír ruidosamente hasta que escucho un leve gemido por parte de Andy, hecho que Parker ocupó para recordarle que el pequeño estaba dormido y pasar todo el viaje de vuelta al laboratorio en silencio.

Cuando llegaron, Booth apenas tuvo tiempo de parar el auto antes de ver como su hijo se precipitaba abajo. Un hecho que en otro lugar le hubiera puesto los pelos de punta pero al ver como, después de unos minutos- cuando él estaba terminando de sacar a Andy lo más cuidadosamente del auto- volvía de la mano con Huesos, se tranquilizó.

-Al parecer tuvieron una buena tarde- Susurró su compañera cuando vio a Andy dormido en sus brazos e hicieron el intercambio del pequeño sin mirarse a los ojos.- Parker ya me dijo que quiere quedarse… si tienes que ir nada te detiene.

-Gracias- fue lo único que reaccionó a decir antes de besarle en la mejilla y sonreírle estúpidamente ante la imagen que tenían en frente. Sin saber el dolor que tal acción provocó en su pareja.- volveré en unos minutos…

Parker vio con total impotencia el como Brennan no hacía nada para detener a su padre o el como este desaparecía más que rápido por la calle en su auto.

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?- le inquirió con reproche pero al ver como un par de lagrimas lograba escapar de los ojos de ella guardo silencio. Siguiendo sin una palabra a la antropóloga cuando esta abrazó con mayor fuerza a su hijo y se encaminó de la mano hacia el jardín que habían en la parte trasera del instituto.

A diferencia de Parker, Temperance había tenido un buen par de horas para pensar en todo lo que había pasado en el día y cuando vio al pequeño correr por los pasillos del limbo con dos guardias atrás suyo mientras le gritaba en pánico que su padre se iba a casar, supo como tendría que reaccionar.

-Parker… ¿viste como sonreía?- le preguntó en un susurró cuando ambos estuvieron sentados en frente de los rosales.

-Si… -fue la breve respuesta del pequeño, bajando la mirada al suelo al saber que tipo de conversación iba a iniciar Brennan.

-¿Recuerdas haberlo visto sonreír así por otra razón?-volvió a preguntarle, colocando un mechón rebelde de su pelo rubio tras su oreja mientras le dejaba pensar.

-… cuando esta conmigo o mi equipo de Hocky gana o saco una buena nota… o cuando estuvimos jugando con Andy…- comenzó a nombrar, sorprendiéndose al ver una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Huesos.

-¿vez lo que tienen todos esos momentos en común? Él esta feliz… porque esta con los que ama… no puedo romper eso Park-o…. por más que lo quiera… me gusta más verlo así de feliz y a ti también ¿verdad?- la mirada de Parker bajo avergonzada al piso y Brennan tuvo que hacer malabares con Andy en sus brazos para poder desocupar una mano y obligarle a encararla.

-Pero… yo quería que él se casara contigo Huesos… quería que tu y Andy y Papá fuésemos una familia completa… -

-Parker… cariño… te amo y amo a Andy y nada de eso va a cambiar porque tu papá se case… todo esto- dijo apuntando a los tres y al laboratorio que estaba a sus espaldas- seguirá aquí después de su matrimonio… somos parte de una familia grande… si tu papá se casa… nuestra familia solo se hace más grande… ¿entiendes?

-pero yo quería que tu fueras mi otra mamá- Las lagrimas amenazaban con brotar de los ojos de la antropóloga desde que Booth le había besado en la mejilla pero la imagen de Parker llorando avergonzado por su reacción fue mucho más de lo que pudo aguantar.

-Park… me conoces mejor que eso… amaría ser tu segunda mamá pero vas a tener que afrontar que eso no es algo que tu papá quiera- sus susurros hicieron que Parker llorara un poco más fuertes antes de asentir sin levantar la vista y ella, olvidando momentáneamente al otro niño que dormía en sus brazos, tomó a Parker en un abrazo apretado y dejo que el pequeño descargara toda la angustia que sentía sobre su pecho.


	11. Chapter 11

_¡¡Sorpresa!! _

_Si, para que vean, los milagros existen xD _

_como me saque buena nota en los controles y pruebas de esta semana, les tengo un regalo (mas fue un regalo para mi por tener tiempo para tirarme al sol en la playa y poderme inspirar) pero tampoco les prometo gran cosa ya que, aunque la parte final esta hecha hace siiiglos, la parte inicial bueno xD la termina esta mañana asi que todas las quejas se recibirán con agrado. _

_como siempre gracias por leer, espero que esta historia les haya gustado. si tienen que ir al inicio y leer todo de nuevo y las cosas como que no tienen patas ni cabeza pues manden un mensaje y digan algo asi como: "¡APRENDE A ESCRIBIR!" XD si tienen dudas o lo demás también se aceptan sus quejas. _

_bueno, sin más, les dejo con el ultimo capitulo de esta historia que para colmo es mi primer largo terminado!! (wujuuu! ya era hora!!) xD _

_¡¡¡Disfruten!!!_

**Capitulo Once: Nuestro Estilo**

Booth recorrió cuatro joyerías de la zona pero ninguna tenía lo que él necesitaba o estaba buscando. Su desesperación se iba ganando lo mejor de él hasta que recordó un intercambio que tuvo con Max Kennan hace ya un buen tiempo cuando el padre de su compañera insistía en preguntar si él y su hija tenían una relación en secreto.

Rezando porque la indirecta del hombre tuviese su parte de verdad. Entró en la joyería que Max le había nombrado y preguntó por el anillo. La señora después de mirarlo inquisitivamente, le pidió que describiese a la mujer que sería dueña de la joya y después de pasarle una foto y hablar como bobo enamorado más de quince minutos, la señora le dejó sólo con una sonrisa loca en el rostro.

-Esto… mi querido niño, es definitivamente lo que necesitas.- Booth tuvo que contener la respiración cuando la pequeña caja aterciopelada se abrió frente a sus ojos. Adentro. Un fino anillo de oro blanco destellaba un zafiro con orgullo. La gema nacía del metal como si hubiese estado ahí siempre y los adornos que rodeaban a la piedra no terminaban en punta sino más bien parecían rodearla como una fina enredadera que intentaba sin éxito alguno tragar el zafiro para opacar su magnificencia.

Los recuerdos de su compañera se agolpaban en su mente con cada segundo que mantenía la mirada en el anillo. Completamente ajeno a la mirada de orgullo que la vendedora tenía en el rostro o las risitas disimuladas que la pareja que estaba a su lado le daba al verlo tan ensimismado.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta?- murmuró cuando sus dedos lograron salir del embriagador hechizo y cerraron la caja. Intentando no parecer un loco cuando tomo la pequeña caja entre sus manos como si fuese el más grande tesoro del planeta.

Por suerte, la vendedora o estaba muy acostumbrada a atender lunaticos enamorados o tenía cierto aprecio por su persona ya que le ayudo a recordar donde posiblemente podría estar su billetera para que pudiese pagar y hasta le dio la forma en la que podría guardar la caja para que nada le pasara o se le deslizara de las manos por andar mirándola como si fuese su mundo entero.

Solo al salir el peso de todas las decisiones que había tomado en el día le cayó encima y estuvo seguro que por unos segundo la señora del local casi salio a ayudarlo cuando le vio parado frente a su SUV sin hacer movimiento alguno mientras intentaba que el aire llegase de nuevo a sus pulmones.

Aún después del rechazo de Rebeca él se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para proponer nuevamente matrimonio a alguien cuando esa persona especial llegase hasta su puerta. El problema era que, inconcientemente, siempre se había imaginado practicando con su compañera y esperando que la racionalidad de esta le ayudase a encontrar la táctica perfecta para que su propuesta fuese aceptada.

Pensamiento que casi le hizo reir al darse cuenta de que hasta en sus sueños, la supuesta ayuda de su compañera no era más que su deseo escondido de tenerla a ella como su esposa. Acto que ahora no se encontraba más que a un viaje al laboratorio y una discusión que no tenía siquiera pensada como ganar.

¿Cómo hacer para que la hiperracional, mundialmente reconocida antropóloga forense y autora por ocio le diese el si? Sobre todo después de escuchar una y otra y otra y otra vez sus miles de razones del porque el matrimonio era lo último que haría con vida. Si con todas las veces que discutieron el tema cuando salía a luz, él estaba seguro de que podría escribir un libro y titularlo "las mil y una razones del porque no hay que casarse"

-Y la cosa no hace más que ponerse mejor a cada segundo- pensó para si mismo cuando logró subirse a la SUV y encender el motor. Recordando nuevamente que la única intimidad y leve destello que obtuvo de sus sentimientos fue cuando estuvieron solos en su departamento el domingo recién pasado.

El recordar como su mano toco su hombro con suavidad después de verlo golpear totalmente derrotado su puerta le hizo estremecer. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los propios él sintió como si mil metralletas se descargaran sobre su pecho al notar la hinchazón que él había provocado con su anterior arrebato de ira.

La sola imagen de ser él el causante de su dolor le ayudo a Temperance para correrlo como si fuese una pluma y abrir la puerta, no esperando a ver si él la seguía al interior del departamento con la clara intención de que, cualquier discusión o conversación que fuesen a tener fuese completamente privada.

Lo que no recordaba bien, era si él había sido el que se precipito hasta chocar contra su espalda o ella se detuvo a mitad del pasillo causando la colisión. Pero el tacto que ganaron sus cuerpos aún cuando no fue premeditado fue todo lo que ambos necesitaron para olvidar absolutamente todo y centrarse en los sentimientos que se reflejaban en los ojos de su pareja.

Recordaba haberla rodeado con sus brazos aún de espalda, rogado su perdón mientras sus lágrimas volvían a derramarse por sus ojos. También recordaba el como ella sin ninguna fuerza comenzó a darse la vuelta para encararlo y devolverle el abrazo. Después, quien había besado a quien se trasformaba en un misterio ya que sus labios se encontraron a medio camino y de ahí toda fachada se derrumbo.

La magnitud del choque que hubo entre ellos todavía le hacia estremecer y aunque sabía que no era momento ni hora para dejar a su mente vagar. Dejo que el recuerdo de su sabor lo embriagara por unos segundos para darle fuerza en lo que ahora estaba apunto de hacer.

Sin segundos pensamientos el auto arranco con fuerza del estacionamiento y se dirigió con una velocidad constante hasta el laboratorio. Adentro se encontró con Ángela y Cam mirando el suelo, perdidas en la nada mientras Hodgins repetía nuevamente la prueba que había estado haciendo cuando se fue con Andy hace ya horas.

Cuando Ángela lo vio corrió hasta él pero nada mas ver la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro paro en seco justo a unos metros de él- ¿es verdad lo que dijo Brennan? – le pregunto en un susurro y antes de darle tiempo a contestar Cam hablo.

- ¿En verdad le vas a pedir matrimonio? - Sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro el asintió, pasando por alto la tristeza que ambas intentaban esconder saliendo a flote al estar repasando sin cesar las frases que iba a decirle a su compañera una vez que la viese.

-Espero que estés seguro de lo que estas haciendo hombre…- le dijo su amigo y él asintió sonriente lo que sumo al entomólogo a las caras tristes que él, por la euforia, no logró ver.

-¿Han visto a Huesos? -Pregunto y Hodgins después de dudar un segundo le indico hacia el jardín del instituto.

Sin dejar que los científicos lograsen preguntarle más o intentaran convencerlo de lo contrario volvió a salir para buscar a su compañera. Sintiendo como su corazón se atascaba en su garganta y las manos le sudaban como nunca hubiese recordado antes.

Después de vagar un poco entre los jardines, la encontró sentada en un banco mientras observaba como Andy jugaba con Parker, su hijo, aunque dejaba que el pequeño intentara pillarlo entre las plantas, se veía triste pero lo que sin duda alguna golpeo con fuerza fue la completa comprensión que encontró en los ojos de su compañera cuando le vio a la distancia. Algo dentro de su mirada y la sonrisa que le dio al verlo hizo que todo el nerviosismo y dudas que había cargado hasta ese momento se desvaneciera y caminando con mucha más determinación se acerco.

Cuando Temperance lo vio caminar supo que su decisión- la de dejarlo ir- había sido la correcta. Nunca había visto al hombre con una sonrisa más radiante en su rostro y esta rápidamente se le contagio. Aun cuando sintió que algo se moría dentro suyo al verlo con un evidente peso menos sobre sus hombros. Clara evidencia de que su propuesta había sido aceptada.

A su sorpresa, cuando Booth alcanzo su puesto y se coloco enfrente de ella, no le abrazo contando las buenas noticias sino que se dio un par de vueltas nervioso antes de llamar a Parker para que se sentara a un lado de ella y dejara que Andy subiera sobre el regazo de su madre. Acto que le ayudo a mantener sus nervios y pensamientos un tanto a corte pero le impidieron al mismo tiempo salir corriendo y ocultarse en el ultimo rincón del planeta para que el frágil fragmento que quedaba en pie de su corazón no fuese hecho polvo.

-Temperance Brennan… hemos sido socios por mas de cinco años… eres mi mejor amiga y sin duda alguna una parte importante de mi familia- comenzó a decir el agente un tanto nervioso pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por ella.

-Hey Booth, aunque me lo pidas no voy a ser tu padrino… Hodgins o Jared hacen definitivamente un mejor papel de hombre que yo. – ambos rieron aunque el rostro de ella y su hijo evidenciaban clara tristeza pero haciéndose el loco continuo con su discurso.

-Como decía- comenzó, viendo por el rabillo del ojo la entrada de el resto del equipo al jardín, lo que sin duda alguna lo puso mas nerviosos- Huesos… Parker y tú… Andy y todo el equipo han sido mi familia… son mi familia y como te dije hace mucho tiempo nosotros somos el centro del equipo.

Temperance al escuchar lo ultimo tuvo que cerrar los ojos y dejar que Andy se sentara al lado de Parker por si le fallaban las fuerzas y salía arrancando antes de escuchar a su mejor amigo contarle sobre su compromiso.

Booth al verla cerrar los ojos, le obligo a encararle mientras se apoyaba en una de sus rodillas justo cuando Ángela se detenía al ver la posición que tomaba el agente y paraba a los otros dos científicos a menos de cincuenta metros de ellos, detrás de donde Huesos se sentaba. Todos con el rostro completamente desfigurado al notar el cuadro que se estaba creando frente a ellos.

-Sé que me he comportado como un idiota este tiempo… sé que no he tomado las decisiones más inteligentes del mundo pero creo que ahora, necesito hacer lo correcto y te necesito a mi lado en ese instante…- las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Temperance aunque su vista estuvo clavada y atenta en él.

-Por eso Huesos… - susurro mientras quitaba la mano de su mentón y rescataba la caja que tenia en su bolsillo sintiendo como todos a su alrededor contenían la respiración - ¿Te casarías conmigo?... ¿Por favor?

Su hijo grito en sorpresa junto con Andy cuando vieron el anillo de oro blanco dentro de la pequeña caja y Booth, a pesar del nerviosismo y de tener el corazón en el cuello, sonrió divertido al ver la cara descompuesta en sorpresa de su Huesos.

-¿Que? – logro pronunciar ella mientras la alegría comenzaba a consumirla y el agente, aunque se sentía pendiendo de un hilo no pudo evitar soltar una broma.

- Vamos Huesos… esta posición no es nada cómoda y ya olvide toda las otras frases cursi que había pensado así que no te hagas como la que no escuchaste y respóndeme- el silencio y perplejidad fueron sus únicas respuestas por un par de minutos.

- ¿Qué hay de Samantha? – pregunto ella y él gimió casi al mismo tiempo que Parker al verla divagar.

-Samantha no fue mas que otra novia… terminamos después de lo que paso el fin de semana… tú en cambio… eres mi vida… mi todo la verdad y creo que es bien sabido por ambos lo que sentimos por el otro y ya estoy aburrido de hacer como que aquí no pasa nada.- argumento lo mas bajo posible mientras intentaba maniobrar la pequeña caja para que Andy no la alcanzara.

-Pero… - intento argumentar nuevamente Temperance pero para sorpresa de la pareja. Todos los del equipo más Parker les gritaron para que respondiera evitando que Booth volviese a argumentar.

Ambos rieron completamente sonrojados mientras Hueso quitaba de las manos de Booth la caja aterciopelada y contemplaba el anillo antes de ver a su socio a los ojos.

-Creo que… nuestra sociedad significa demasiado para ambos… acordamos protegerla…– dijo y Parker abrió los ojos en pánico cuando la vio devolverle la caja a su padre. Sin notar que la antropóloga había vaciado el contenido de esta y tenía el anillo seguro en su mano.

-Creo que tienes razón… - le completo la frase él, cerrándose a cualquier tipo de pensamientos cuando vio que la caja le era de vuelta con seguridad en sus manos. Incapaz siquiera de pensar en algo o notar el brillo que tenían los ojos de Brennan.

-Además, tu mejor que nadie sabe que considero el matrimonio como un ritual arcaico e innecesario- El grito de sorpresa que se escuchó en el fondo cuando Booth se puso de pie junto a su compañera no paso desapercibido para ninguno.

-Si… lo sé… no sé que paso en mi mente en ese minuto…. Huesos yo…- las palabras del agente murieron en su boca cuando esta misma le golpeo con una llave que le mando al suelo. Sin saber si la sorpresa que lo mantuvo con la guardia baja fue por la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro o por el hecho de que la antropóloga se arrodillara sobre su pecho después de haberle quitado el aire.

-ahora, escúchame bien Seeley Booth… tú fuiste el que dijo que entre nosotros no debía haber secretos y me escondiste tu ruptura para sacarme información….si intentas nuevamente jugarme una como esta te mato… si intentas guardarme cualquier tipo de información ¡te mato!... ni siquiera voy a sentirme culpable por dejar a Parker sin padre ¿me has escuchado?- el único movimiento que obtuvo la antropóloga fue un leve asentimiento por parte del agente. Causando la risa por parte de Andy quien al parecer, era el único capaz de reaccionar ante la escena que estaban protagonizando. –Bien ahora que estamos claros, te perdono… y por cierto, mi respuesta es si

- ¿Si?- la perplejidad en el rostro del agente era comparable con la de sus compañeros de trabajo pero Booth, apenas vio el anillo adornando el dedo de la antropóloga hizo las conexiones y sorprendiendo a esta misma. Se colocó de pie antes de abrazarla por la cintura y besarla.

-¡Hey ustedes dos! ¿¡Porque no pueden hacer las cosas como la gente normal!?- gritó Ángela, quien al parecer, fue la segunda persona en reaccionar al ver como Booth prácticamente se comía a su mejor amiga en el beso que ella misma interrumpió al saltar sobre ambos en un abrazo, ahogándolos con sus correspondientes felicitaciones.

Entre la vergüenza de ser el centro de la atención, ambos lograron cargar con sus hijos y dirigirse al estacionamiento para ir a celebrar junto a toda su familia. Hodgins por supuesto, no tardo en comunicarle a todos los que no estaban presentes sobre la propuesta de matrimonio y ambos fueron sofocados y distanciados al tener que recibir las felicitaciones de toda la gente de sus respectivos trabajos pero a diferencia de las otras separaciones que habían tenido en esos dos años: esta vez, ambos estaban seguros de que sus vidas ya no estarían en paralelo.

_**Fin **_

Eaeaea

¡¡lo logreee!!

termine por fin este fics!!! ya era hora jojo pero por la demora: aquí les dejo un pequeño regalo! para todos aquellos que esto les quedo gusto a poco jojojo. aunque tampoco esperen que salga pronto, el semestre todavía no termina.

_**//////////////Vida Matrimonial////////////////**_

_Ángela supo que algo estaba mal con su mejor amiga apenas la vio ingresar tarde en el laboratorio pero todos sus intentos por saber cual era el problema fueron hábilmente bloqueados por los internos que entraban y salían de su oficina para ponerse al día con su trabajo. _

_El que Brennan reconociera su presencia en el umbral de su puerta y la mirara con un pánico que no recordaba haber visto en su rostro también le inquieto pero lo que sin duda alguna terminó por rematar toda la telaraña de pensamientos que tenía fue cuando esta misma fue quien hecho a los científicos de su oficina y la jaló hacia adentro como si de ello dependiera su vida. _

_-Estoy embarazada- fue lo único que dijo y Ángela estaba segura de que si las cosas no se notaran tan extrañas hubiera chillado histérica ante la noticia. _

_-Hum… cariño ¿esa no es una buena noticia?- a su sorpresa, Brennan comenzó a pasear nerviosa por toda la habitación mientras reía. _

_-si, lo es… ¡Definitivamente lo es! hace años que vengo con la idea de tener un hijo biológico- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro que fue rápidamente opacada cuando la miro directo a los ojos- Pero Booth y yo no hemos… bueno, tu sabes.- el shock en el rostro de su mejor amiga no tenía precio. _


End file.
